Breaking In The Reins
by Touda
Summary: Aizen knows how to set the reins on someone and how to tame and mold the beast that rears its head while wearing them. AizenIchimaru, KyourakuUkitake. Anal, Angst, AU/AR, Bond, Lemon, N/C, Oral, Violence, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor any of its subsidiaries or characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, non-con relationship of sorts. AU/AT.

Pairings: AizenIchimaru, eventual KyourakuUkitake, and eventual mentions of ByakuyaHisana.

Notes: This is a work in progress and it will be multi-chaptered. The time line is pre-anime/manga, occurring during Ichimaru's time as the fifth squad's fukutaichou, serving under Aizen. As the pairings suggest, it will be non-canon to a degree and should absolutely not be taken literally. Please note that and refrain from leaving reviews telling me that my pairings and descriptions are so non-canon it hurts. -laughs- AU, people. Alternate universe or AT, alternate time line. And for the record, for those reviewers who don't pay a lot of attention to the Bleach anime, Ichimaru Gin's real first name is Gin. He mentions it during his confrontation with Rukia on the bridge between Seireitei and the Shrine of Penitence, kthnx.

----------------------------

"Ikorose, Shinsou."

With only enough time spared to turn his head to the right, Ichimaru Gin slaughtered the four Hollows that he had been assigned to, his future captain watching with concealed delight as the young academy graduate made short work of them. Stepping to the silver haired shinigami's side, Aizen rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled, pointing to the approaching Gotei 13 members.

"They're here to congratulate you, Gin."

The boy peered up with wide garnet eyes. "Aizen-taichou?"

"I'll be back at the division house where you can appear tomorrow for your list of duties and designations, Gin." A smirk. "Go on. Your buxom friend there is about to trample Genryuusai-dono in her excitement."

Barely able to believe his good fortune at suddenly finding himself moved up in the world, Ichimaru ran towards his childhood friend and now fellow vice captain, and snatched her up into his arms, swinging her slight form around as he grinned brightly.

From the sidelines, the fifth squad captain smiled dangerously, already planning his conquest of the pale skinned youth, speaking softly to himself and then disappearing.

"Congratulations, Gin. Welcome home."

------------------------------

The first task the newly appointed gobantai-fukutaichou received seemed like a joke to the man, his smile fading as he realized how often his captain wanted him in his quarters after hours. The bespectacled shinigami loathed being alone and had asked his new subordinate to stay with him in his sitting room, a friendly arrangement that involved tea and a discussion about the boy's daily activities. To Gin, it was odd, because of his belief that the captains never sat alone. They were always surrounded by their loving friends.

"I'm a very laid back man, Gin." He had said to the young vice captain. "I have many friends and comrades but few of them have any time to spend together outside of work. In the past, I have always had my fukutaichou by my side in every endeavor."

The silver haired swordsman had nodded and endured the slightly boring talk the elder man had to give him, his duties outlined for a second time and his eyes slowly drooping closed as the night had worn on. Lovingly, Aizen had allowed the boy to stay stretched out asleep on his divan, a piece of furniture Ichimaru would eventually come to love more than any other, his taichou's haori draped over him like a large white blanket.

Aizen sat on the edge, running a hand through the other's hair, enjoying its silkiness and the light scent it released. It would only be a matter of time before the young fukutaichou fell under his charms, as the previous second-in-commands had.

"You're a good boy, Gin. You're going to serve me well, aren't you?"

The small form shifted to lie on his side and a tiny smile appeared on his face, a grin really, subconsciously hearing his superior's words and answering them truthfully, almost as if the elder man had been speaking to him through his dreams.

"Hai, Aizen-taichou..."

--------------------------------

"Gin! You're early!"

The red eyed fukutaichou smiled warmly at his large chested friend, the strawberry blonde nearly glowing with happiness as he stepped into her home.

"Maa, ya make it sound like I'm always late, Rangiku."

"You are! Aizen-taichou keeps you so busy!"

Ichimaru shrugged his shoulders and flopped himself onto her couch, the closest relative of the divan he could find in her sparse but lavishly decorated sitting room. She shook her head at his slacking ways but sat down beside him anyway, keeping her hands off of him as they had never been romantic together, but they had always been the closest of friends. According to Gin, he had a new love interest anyway.

"Aizen-taichou keeps me as busy as the other fukutaichou. Ya get off light because Hitsugaya-taichou's so organized. Ya do paperwork and look pretty, Ran."

The beautiful youth made a sour face and Ichimaru laughed out loud, comfortably tucking his legs under himself and slipping his feet under one of the plush throw pillows. Being as thin as he was and so pale skinned, he seemed to get cold fast, something Matsumoto had remembered from their younger days.

"I don't just sit and look pretty, Gin. I'm a valued member of the Gotei 13, thank you very much. Even Taichou says so."

A snort. "That's 'cause he's soft on ya."

"Gin!"

Sleepy garnet eyes lifted to gift the girl with their ever-hazy stare, a look she recognized as Ichimaru's 'I'm right but please, humour me otherwise' look.

"Hmm?"

The redhead scoffed and waved a hand nonchalantly, moving to refill her cup with more of the sweet sake she had accosted from her division's kitchen, offering some to her friend but receiving a negative shake of his head instead.

"Aizen-taichou said I shouldn't drink so much anymore, 'specially now that I'm a respected member of Seireitei."

"But...we always have a drink Friday mornings. It's tradition, Gin."

Her words fell on somewhat deaf ears as the slim form rose and bent over to cup her face, Ichimaru's smile genuine, a sight only she had ever seen in their long lives as dearly departed souls. It pained her to see him so obsessed over performing properly for his captain but with Gin, regardless of his slacking ways when it came to much of his work, when it came to Aizen, everything was done correctly and there was never an option of not bothering to do it at all.

"I think a lot of our traditions and habits are gonna die, Rangiku. I can't help it. I've got someone to devote my life to again. You're a big girl now. Ya gotta know how important it is to serve your taichou wholeheartedly, ne?"

----------------------------

In the training hall of the fifth division squad house, Aizen stood solemnly, his arms crossed inside his long haori sleeves and his loyal fukutaichou by his side, the frown on Gin's face matching the regal captain's. In front of the pair stood the division's seventh seat, a powerfully built man who wielded a zanpakutou that resembled a lariat, its sealed form tucked neatly against his side as he bowed his head in respect.

He had been called before the heads of the squad because of his personal actions against the sixth seat, a smaller man with a decidedly more powerful zanpakutou and a better grasp of kidou. The younger man had been attacked outside of the squad house the day before and was captured by the gate guards, then turned in to the jail so the captain could make his decision in the morning.

"Shoranbou."

The man's muddy green gaze lifted and he looked genuinely frightened, the captain addressing him by his first name coming as a complete shock.

"Ahh...hai, Aizen-taichou?"

The elder man moved too quickly for the subordinate to follow and he jumped when Sousuke's hand came down on his shoulder, his eyes wide and his mouth trembling. Had he not have gone to the washroom before being let out of his cell, he was certain that he would have wet himself.

"You've disappointed me very badly. How can I trust my men if they fight amongst each other? Not even fight, but pick on their comrades?"

"I..I wasn't pickin' on him, Captain! He was buggin' the shit outta me and was tauntin' me about my past 'n shit!"

Aizen's frown deepened and his hand tightened in the man's kimono, giving him a fierce tug and dropping him to his knees before the vigilant fukutaichou, Ichimaru's hands at his sides until he lifted them both and drew his sword, holding the dangerous item at his side as he stood poised for attack.

"Oh, fuck no, Ichimaru-fukutaichou! What're ya gonna do?"

The silver haired shinigami grinned and lifted his head so the doomed subordinate could see his feral little smile, the man's entire body shaking before he got up and tried to run off, the echo of "Ikorose, Shinsou..." ringing in his ears long after he had fallen in a pile onto the hardwood floor, his blood soaking into the cracks and staining his uniform.

Aizen bent over and dragged the body away from Gin, the boy already cleaning his sword with a cloth and tucking it back into its sheath, his eyes dull as they closed again, resuming their ever-smiling position.

"You've done very well, Gin. Now, go on home. I'll dispose of him and meet you there."

"Hai, Aizen-taichou." He bowed and headed off, running down the hallway and around the corner, his footfalls echoing through the room.

From the floor, the stricken shinigami gurgled through a throat filled with blood, the wound in his chest continuing its incessant pumping of his life's essence. The dark captain smirked and held his right hand to the man's head, engaging a kidou and obliterating him without even hearing his plea, his body evaporating until nothing was left except the stained floor. A fast request sent out to the fourth squad had a young subordinate at his door in minutes, asking no questions and receiving no explanation for the gooey stain, the room's purpose as a training hall covering up any possible accidents.

"Do a good job now. No sense in leaving anything the recruits could slip on and hurt themselves with, ne?"

-------------------------------------

Silence within the ranks was a given in Seireitei and because of the law of silence concerning captains and how they ran their squads, no one ever missed the seventh seat from Aizen's division, not even the sixth seat he had so recently terrorized. The eighth seat and each subsequent shinigami below him, were moved up, given new duties and life moved on. The only person the man's execution seemed to haunt, was the executioner himself.

From his captain's bed, Ichimaru stared as the man came in, his duties finished for the day and the night's activities were just beginning, the same routine the young fukutaichou had gone through ever since his first week of serving under the quiet captain. Aizen smiled as he saw the light shiver run through the other's slim form, knowing that underneath the thick comforter, the silver haired boy would be as naked as the day he was born.

He shifted his haori off and started on the rest of his uniform, setting his zanpakutou on its stand and padding his way to the high platform, his long legs lifting him onto the cushioned pallet and under the blanket in one swift movement.

"Why are you shaking, Gin?" he asked as he laid himself along the boy's body, pulling Ichimaru's legs up to wrap around his waist, his intentions clear. "Do I frighten you?"

The younger shinigami shook his head and stifled a groan behind his hand, tipping his head off to the side as Aizen bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, which he licked off quickly, to avoid staining his pale sheets. If nothing else, the bespectacled captain had discovered a flaw in his loyal subordinate's sexual makeup. Unless he was given the ultimate stimulus, pain in this case, he couldn't become aroused enough to release. Sousuke had chalked it up to an instance when the boy was younger and thought no more about it, having devoted his efforts to exploiting the little tidbit of information.

"N..no, Aizen-taichou. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"That...was the ninth man I've killed since becomin' your vice captain." He dared a small glare. "None of 'em were even noble deaths, taichou."

The dark haired man chuckled and shifted enough to bit down on the other's slightly defined pec, ignoring the nipple completely, busily licking at the red liquid that beaded to the surface.

"They were necessary deaths. Each one of them defied my orders in some way and destroyed the confidence and trust I had placed in them."

"Necessary deaths?"

"Problems. Problems that were dealt with in the tidiest way possible."

Ichimaru's eyes widened and Aizen got a view of the lush colour under the boy's pale lashes, eyes the colour of the blood that had soaked the murdered shinigami's clothes. That had run down Shinsou's blade until he had so diligently wiped it clean.

"You're very valuable to me, little one. You're the right hand I've always wanted. Loyal, devoted and willing to dirty your hands at my beck and call."

The blankets were moved again and the age old captain proceeded to take his subordinate as he had every night prior, never taking him in any position other than the one they were currently in, wanting to see his little one's face as he made him cry out, Ichimaru's bright eyes staring back at himself from the mirror Sousuke had installed on the ceiling above the bed.

"Open your eyes for me, Gin. I want to see them while you serve me this way. They're so much like the blood you've spilled for me and your tears are so much like the water that washes it all away."

Ichimaru gasped at the man's words, his eyes truly brimming with unshed tears, his pale face staring back at him as he gripped the captain's shoulders. Once the words had sunk in and Aizen had grunted his release, he closed them tightly.

Aizen doubted he could ever stop loving the frail fukutaichou's ruby gaze.

Gin doubted he could ever bear to see his bloody stare again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor any of its characters. I'm stealing them for my own amusement, so nyah.

Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, non-con to a degree, violence.

Pairings: AizenIchimaru, KyourakuUkitake, mentions of ByakuyaHisana.

Notes: Yay chapter 2! Thanks to everyone for encouraging me and my love for AizenGin-ness. It's an addiction, I know. This chapter is written in such a way that there are smaller scenes but more of them, as opposed to large scenes but a fewer number. I prefer the jump from one scene to another, but they're short so there's no long, drawn out irritance. -laughs- Plus, time moves quickly in this chapter. Bear with me as I've toyed with the dates of Byakuya and Ichimaru's inductions into captain-hood. Remember, this is AU.

--------------------------

It was a sound most of Seireitei had become accustomed to hearing, Ukitake-taichou's hacking cough due to a sudden onslaught of his concealed illness. He was careful to be discreet about it but still, the white haired shinigami was noticed, whether he wanted it or not.

With his longtime friend beside him, Ukitake sat in the shade beneath an ornate umbrella, his mouth covered in a white cloth as he coughed into it, tucking it away clean, his sickness not as bad as it was on most days. His companion curled an arm around his waist and pulled him back against his chest, giving the thirteenth squad captain a cushy place to rest against.

"You don't have to coddle me, Shun. Someone may see us and think the worst."

The hat-toting shinigami smiled lazily and let his head fall back against the umbrella pole. "Let them think what they want, Jyuu-chan. We're all adults here, ne?"

"Nn, adults who should be spending their time doing more important things than just relaxing in the sunshine."

"I do more than just this, Shun. I've got a life outside of tea, you know."

The lecherous captain smirked and lifted an eyebrow in mock curiosity. "Like what?"

Ukitake rolled his eyes but stayed where he was, enjoying the man's warmth even though he knew he'd have to get up sometime. "I've been taking in the sights of Seireitei. Most notably, the works within the fifth division."

Shunsui's eyes opened fully this time as he slowly dipped his head so he could look his lover in the eye. There was no denying the desire for rumour and hearsay in the Gotei 13 and as a usually lazy, do-nothing, he had a penchant for it.

"What do you mean, Jyuu-chan? Is Sousuke up to something?"

"I'm not entirely sure. His records seem to be in order and his subordinates are happy. His fukutaichou in particular, seems inexplicably happy, even though he's only been serving in the squad for less than half a year."

The larger man rubbed at his chin before pecking the other on the temple, humming deep in his throat as he pondered the suggested oddities. "Hmm...That might not be 'up to something', Jyuu-chan. Maybe Sousuke's just settling everyone in the way they should be and the division's running smoothly."

The low groan from Kyouraku wasn't lost on the smaller of the two, his lips curling into a knowing smile as Ukitake suddenly sat back upright and brushed the tiny blades of grass from his haori. They had only been in the garden for about two hours and already, Ukitake's bones had begun to ache.

"I'm going to head back to the squad house. Kaien said he's got something important to tell me and he was slightly put off by having to wait until after 'Taichou's tea-time'. Hopefully, we're not finished with this discussion?"

Shunsui blinked but smiled anyway, waving the other off. "Nah. It'll come up again, I'm sure." He waved at the air above himself. "Take the umbrella with you, Jyuu. I can't have you getting a sunburn now, can I?"

"But what will you use then-"

A light snore was his only answer as the eighth division captain had apparently fallen into a light sleep, the speed of which amazed the slimmer man as it had for the larger part of the last thousand years.

"Still as romantic as always. And just as ignorant of everything around us."

----------------------------

"Have you seen how beautiful she looks when she smiles, Gin?" A beat. "Gin."

The silver haired fukutaichou snapped to attention, having been watching Kuchiki Hisana as she walked carefully towards her home, her smile flawless even through her constant fatigue. She waved slowly at the pair, proud to live in a society where people were protected by such gallant men, even giving a light giggle when Ichimaru waved back.

"I never noticed before, Taichou. 'Sides, she's a Kuchiki. That means she's off limits, ne?"

Aizen chuckled as he nodded, following the woman's frail form as she disappeared into the estate, no doubt to lie down as she had searched all night and well into the day for her beloved sister.

"Looks like she's wearin' herself pretty thin doin' all that wanderin'. I wonder if Kuchiki-dono's noticed it yet."

"He most likely has, Gin. Don't forget that they're a married couple. Her health is as important to Kuchiki-san as his own. Don't worry about her."

The smaller shinigami smiled broadly as he peered at his captain, a sideways glance that suggested his mischievous nature.

"I'm not worried about her, Taichou. I'm curious about how much longer she's gonna live. Her reiatsu's almost gone as it is."

"I noticed that as well. Hopefully, she'll live long enough to provide the clan with an heir. If not, I'm sure Kuchiki-san will figure something out."

Ichimaru snickered quietly, his eyes still closed as they had been ever since that day in Aizen's bed, grinning almost stupidly at every little thing. He still hadn't seen himself in a mirror since then and he constantly relied on Matsumoto to tell him if his hair was neat or if he had forgotten to brush it at all.

"Kuchiki-dono's gonna get a rude awakenin', ne?"

The fifth captain gave a tiny smile of his own and stood up, turning his back on his subordinate but not for any particular reason.

"Life's just as cruel in Seireitei as it is in Rukongai, Gin. Kuchiki-kun may be nobility now, but not even she can escape the inevitable when her time comes."

-------------------------------

It had been decided that Byakuya would join the Gotei 13 whenever he deemed himself worthy of the post and Genryuusai-soutaichou approved it. As time would have it, he was inducted into the ranks a month after his dear wife passed away. At the memorial service, the day before his first day as sixth squad captain and just short of a month after Hisana's death, the fifth squad captain and vice captain stood together, both of them offering their condolences to the nobleman as he approached, the tiny smile on Aizen's face obvious as the dark haired mourner walked away.

Ichimaru had seen it and he frowned, not wanting to seem happy over the woman's death but secretly, he was just as smug as his taichou, having predicted her demise that day. Some places though, he mused, it just wasn't polite to smile.

"Naa, Taichou? Who's gonna be Kuchiki-taichou's fukutaichou? He's gotta choose out of a bunch of academy recruits, ne?" Ichimaru asked as they left the Kuchiki clan's memorial hall and padded towards the road. "Like how you chose me?"

The elder man smiled, his eyes closed much like Gin's, his haori flowing about his large form in the afternoon breeze.

"Five weeks ago we gained three new recruits in the lower ranks, remember?"

The slim vice captain blinked and looked as if he were trying to remember. "The three that we saved in the living world that day?" Aizen nodded. "Aa, I remember. Hinamori, Kira and Abarai."

"The red haired one, Abarai Renji, was transferred to the eleventh squad last week. He was...less than useful. His attitude and penchant for disobedience called for a division change. Zaraki was glad to take him in."

"What does this have to do with Kuchiki-taichou?"

"He requested that after a month of serving in the eleventh squad, Abarai-kun be sent to him. He wanted the boy to be disciplined by a fool before he's taken in by a nobleman and taught the proper way to behave."

Ichimaru blinked but smiled anyway, forgetting to keep his eyes closed and catching himself on the last flutter, turning his head slightly to keep his gaze from the other man.

"And the others?"

"Hinamori-kun and Kira-kun are most interesting, Gin. In my opinion, they would both make very loyal vice captains to a pair of captains with supreme dominance in mind."

Having been corrupted by Aizen for long enough and only still worried about the words mentioned when his eyes were seen, the fifth division fukutaichou grinned and leaned over for a brief kiss, then disappeared as he hurried to his captain's home, knowing that when the man was this excited, his schedule had better be cleared for the night.

Behind him, Aizen heard a light cough and turned to see Ukitake watching him carefully, the white haired man's lover standing beside him. While never actually in the same class, the bespectacled captain was a graduate of the shinigami academy from nearly the same century as them, so by all recollections, he was a classmate, regardless of the time gap.

The ill taichou wiped his mouth demurely and tucked his cloth back into a hidden pocket, standing up straight and gifting Aizen with a bright smile, his eyes smiling just as broadly.

"He's lovely, Sousuke. Tell me you're not taking him just yet."

"As if it's any of your business, Jyuushirou. Certainly, you're not one to single me out because of my sexual preference. It's no secret that Shunsui and yourself are lovers."

"Yare, yare, Sou. No need to be so up front. Jyuu-chan and I are just friends with benefits."

The formal captain smiled, his eyes closing from the width of it, turning away as he started off towards home for a second time, going slowly as if expecting his comrades to continue on for a little while longer.

"He's no child, Sousuke, but he's a lot more delicate than you think he is. He's frail mentally, if not physically."

Aizen turned then, glaring over his shoulder at the offending thirteenth squad captain, the eighth captain staring from one man to the other, seemingly out of place in the stiff standoff.

"What are you suggesting, Jyuushirou?"

"That your methods of leadership resemble corruption more than camaraderie."

The tall shinigami chuckled, a deep sound that could easily soothe some and frighten others. He was amused by the idea that his fellow captains thought he was crooked, but in truth, it didn't matter to him. Where there was power, there was corruption. He stepped away from the pair into the gateway that would lead him to the outer street, hanging back only to give them a few parting words before following his subordinate's suit and heading home.

"Who among us isn't corrupt, Jyuushirou?" A laugh. "We're all dirtied in some way. Don't make me tell you again why you're too proud. Pride is a weakness after all and you hardly need anymore of those."

-----------------------

Eleven months passed and little else happened between Aizen and Ukitake, no more arguments over Ichimaru's division upbringing and no more comments on the thirteenth captain's illness. If good grace had been on Sousuke's side, things would have continued as they were, but incidentally, his young fukutaichou was more trouble than he proved to be worth. Especially when it came to being obedient. Loyalty and devotion aside, Ichimaru played more than he obeyed.

Two days into the new week, the silver haired vice captain was called into his squad office and had the door slammed behind himself, bright eyes turning to regard his captain with a wickedly sour frown on his face. He barely had time to move and caught the brunt of his captain's hand across his face, throwing him to the floor, despite the fact that he was no longer a child who could be easily shoved aside.

"Aizen-taichou!"

"You keep silent, Gin."

The young shinigami blinked but stayed quiet, watching his captain with frightened eyes, a power in his own right but still fairly threatened by the elder man's power and ability to control him at will.

"Explain your whereabouts this morning to me, Gin. Leave nothing out."

I-" He began, trying to think of the easiest, most hurt-free way of telling the man he had been disobedient. "-was out with Rangiku. I don't drink with her on Friday's anymore so I thought if I went out to breakfast with her and then came in on time, that it'd be okay."

Aizen stepped back from the far side of his desk and grabbed the other by the throat, ignorant to the thin boned hands that wrapped around his wrists, trying to tug him off as Gin's air supply began to lessen. The fifth squad captain was furious, lividly so, disappointed in his subordinate after having told him expressly that dealings with his red haired friend were to be considered off limits, especially since she had become so close to the tenth division's captain. Hitsugaya, though small in size, was a person Aizen wished to remain on good terms with, if only for personal gain in the eventual future.

"So disobeying me and purposely going out with that tramp is all right? Even though I told you she was to mean nothing to you anymore?"

Ichimaru spoke around the man's tight grasp, whispering his words and even squeaking for a second as Aizen tightened his grip. "Hai...Taichou..."

--------------------------------

Matsumoto was quite put out when she received a formal letter from Aizen the next morning, describing Ichimaru's condition and why he had to remain in the fourth division's hospital and wasn't allowed visitors. It also forbid her from associating with him again and explained that should she ignore his mandate, he'd have no choice but to report her for insubordination and ignorance of a captain's order. Odd, she thought, though she worried more for her friend's sake than her own.

On the bottom of the letter was a line written aside so she would notice it by itself, indicating that Gin's injuries were self inflicted due to a confrontation he had the previous morning with a fellow vice captain.

Rangiku's blood ran cold and she viciously tore the paper to shreds, knowing that she would have to obey the elder man's orders or face the wrath of the soutaichou and Central 46. She knew Aizen referred to her meeting with the silver haired shinigami and it pained her to know that had he not ignored his captain's order, and then told her he knew he was being bad, he wouldn't have been hurt. She had heard of extreme discipline between captains and their vice captains but she was truly afraid for her friend's life.

In his hospital bed, haunted by the medic squad and swatting them away out of slight anger and frustration, Ichimaru rolled onto his side and curled up, the blanket tucked up to his ear to keep out both the light and the young shinigami who insisted on trying to brush his hair for him, a small mirror held in her healing hands.

All the young fukutaichou wanted was silence, the chance to think on what had transpired and to avoid the shining device the girl held, unable to look into it. He couldn't tell her why and with a slight huff, she left him alone, grumbling about the man's odd behaviour.

Gin closed his eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling but couldn't, the salty liquid stinging the cuts he had received on his cheeks. It was a rewarding pain, one that reminded of just how human he truly was. It compounded with the pains in his lower body as well, those reminding him just how much his captain cared for him.

At the window, Aizen watched with a smile.

"You're a good boy, Gin. You'll behave for me now, won't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. Please stop asking to borrow them. I've had to steal them for myself so you guys should have to too. -laughs-

Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, non-con to a degree, language, crack, man-secks.

Pairings: AizenIchimaru, KyourakuUkitake, hints of IchimaruKira.

Notes: Dude...chapter three already. Special thanks go to everyone who have supported me in this. The crack just keeps coming, ne? I suppose it's better than canonically accurate Bleach blather. Who wants to read that? -looks around- Ok, ok, so some of you do. Doesn't mean I have to like it.

----------------------

At the window, Aizen watched with a smile.

"You're a good boy, Gin. You'll behave for me now, won't you?"

----------------------

In addition to sleeping back in his own designated room and not being able to accompany his taichou during division meetings, Ichimaru was given the unsightly task of delivering messages and paperwork throughout the fifth squad, handling Aizen's personal requests as well as the division's formal mission papers. His most hated of all the fukutaichou duties.

"Gin."

The young shinigami looked up and then set his work aside, shuffling to his feet and moving to stand beside Aizen's desk, his head bowed slightly as he still wasn't completely comfortable around the elder man since his reprimand.

"Hai, Taichou?" He was handed a tightly wrapped scroll, tied with a violet ribbon. An obvious personal message, given its delicate nature and beautiful wrapping.

"Deliver this to the thirteenth division and upon your return, visit the barracks and bring me Hinamori Momo and Kira Izuru."

Ichimaru took the proffered item and bowed, turning on his heel and hurrying out, breathing heavily as he pounded down the corridor. He knew he could hesitate in returning just yet but the elder man was hardly a new comer to timing his subordinates, his usual schedule immaculate and set down to the minute.

He frowned and dashed to the last of the squad house offices, appearing in the doorway and bowing politely to the seated captain, Ukitake's smile widening as he motioned for the other to come in, the smile wavering somewhat when he noticed the boy ducking out of view of the full length mirror that hung on the door to the kitchenette.

"Has Sousuke sent you on another errand, Ichimaru-kun? He's so demanding of you lately."

"Not really. Aizen-taichou's very good to me, Ukitake-taichou. " Shinsou's master blushed as he spoke and stepped forward to hand over the rolled object, moving back to a respectable distance and waiting as the ill captain read it.

"Tell him I'm touched by his offer but I'm unable to join him for tea this evening. I've got plans with Shunsui."

"Kyouraku-taichou?"

"Mmhmm. I'm sure Sousuke will understand."

The elder shinigami's smile unnerved the young vice captain but he gave a small grin in return, bowing again as he made as if to leave, his back half turned, avoiding the left hand side of Ukitake's desk entirely. There was no mirror on the right.

"Ichimaru-kun?"

He whirled around and peered at the other, his eyes smiling slits as they had habitually become.

"Why don't you ever open your eyes anymore? Your skills have remained the same, despite your obviously self inflicted lack of sight. Can you explain it to me by chance?"

Gin shook his head and bowed again, turning to take off and speaking as he walked away.

"I open them when I've got nothin' in front of myself to reflect in. Your eyes are a dark colour, Ukitake-taichou. I'd have to see myself reflected in them as I spoke to ya. Gomen ne." And he gave no other explanation.

The frown on the other shinigami's face darkened into a scowl, angrily slamming his fist into the desk, rattling his teacup. He knew the boy was being manipulated by Aizen but even with proof, he couldn't actually confront the fifth captain about it. How the leaders ran their squads was entirely preferential.

And the scratches on Gin's cheeks and neck. He had seen them, he was sure of it. They weren't just his imagination. If he was being treated so poorly, why then did he continue to obey the maniacal captain? Was it love or blind loyalty?

---------------------------

"He was marked? Like tattooed?"

A heavy, exasperated sigh. "No, Shun. Marked as in scratched and bruised. His wrists were as purple as wisteria and the scratches on his neck were especially inflamed. As if they were left to become infected and weren't treated immediately after being received. I'm afraid that Sousuke's taking advantage of Ichimaru's undeniable loyalty."

"He's using him, in other words."

Ukitake nodded and sighed softly as he rested back against Kyouraku's chest, enjoying the soft pillows the lazy captain had placed around them. He had had a bad coughing fit that morning and was subsequently being babied by the larger man, a habit of Shunsui's and a secret thrill to the sick shinigami.

"Using him in ways unmentioned, though you and I both know what I mean when I mention it."

Kyouraku chuckled and kissed his lover's hair, nuzzling in it and savouring the light tea scent that he would forever justify as Ukitake's personal...something.

"We do indeed, Jyuu-chan. But we've been around long enough to recognize this as a problem, not just a twisted kink."

"Exactly." Ukitake shifted and moved to stand, only to be tugged back down by a sleeve, landing back on the other captain's lap with a grunt. "Shun?"

"You're not confronting Sousuke about it."

"But-"

"No, Jyuushirou." He looked at the white haired swordsman with a sharp gaze, one that suggested that he was far from drunk and more awake than Ukitake usually gave him credit for. "Leave them both alone. This is a situation best dealt with from the inside and as far as ethics go, Sousuke has the right to treat his subordinates as he sees fit. Yama-jii's decree, remember?"

The ill taichou grumped a little bit but nodded in understanding, begrudgingly allowing himself to be cuddled and nuzzled by the lazy captain.

"Besides, Ichimaru's a big boy, ne? He can take care of himself. He did make it to fukutaichou status after all. No weak minded person could and I'm sure he's smart enough to see what's right and what's wrong. Just give him time."

Ukitake rolled his eyes a little bit before gasping and biting his lip, his left hand tightening in the folds of Kyouraku's hakama as the right moved down to still the hand that had nonchalantly slipped into his own pants, embarrassed enough to blush even though they were in Shunsui's private chambers. He was constantly being ambushed by the larger man but the consequences of the eighth captain's amorous ways were well worth the trouble of cleaning up afterwards.

He sucked in a shuddering breath and felt the goose flesh rise on his arms as his lover chuckled deeply in his ear, his warm tongue flicking out to tease along the whorls of Ukitake's ear.

"Mmm, Shun.."

"Yes, Jyuu-chan?"

Words escaped the slim captain as he bucked his hips, quickly shifting both hands to the waistband of his pants, wanting them off before he soiled them. Kyouraku obliged him and let go long enough for the dark material to be slid down to his feet and kicked across the room, a louder chuckle followed by a cluck of Ukitake's tongue. Apparently it was amusing for an ill man to have such a demanding body and powerful legs, his hakama more than twenty feet from where they sat and his cock quivering noticeably against his belly.

Not even a second after parting his upper clothing for better access, Ukitake was moaning again, both hands thrown up and over his shoulders to wind around Kyouraku's neck, nearly hanging off of him as he grit his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. The lackluster way that the larger man went about his seductive little tease is what aroused the other so much, barely a hint of a touch here and a ghosted kiss against his temple there. If nothing else, Shunsui could be given a new instrument and could play it flawlessly. To him, Jyuushirou was a well tuned koto and he played him like a true connoisseur.

"Ahh...ahh, Shun!" Came the deep throated cry as the thirteenth captain spilled his seed, bucking his hips and writhing back against the other, his legs parted in an ungentlemanly way, his toes curled just slightly. He slumped into the warm lap and tried vainly to catch his breath, coughing suddenly but bringing himself under control rather quickly. Dark chocolate eyes peered sleepily at Shunsui's dirtied hand as it lifted behind his field of vision, the distinct sounds of licking giving him a good idea of what his lover was doing.

He blushed and wriggled away from Kyouraku, turning around to flash an embarrassed but thoroughly satisfied little smirk, only to have one returned to him by the elder captain, complete with a frugal lick of his lips.

"Naa, Jyuu-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You taste good."

The sick shinigami blinked through his deepening blush and crawled closer again on all fours, sliding to his knees as he straddled Shunsui's lap, facing him this time with his arms wrapped around the man's broad shoulders.

"So I'm told." He kissed the other forcefully, drawing out a low growl, a side of Kyouraku hardly seen by another's eyes. Ukitake pulled away and stared the brunet down, giving his hips a little wriggle and showing a side that remained predominantly dormant because of his reputation for being a gentleman.

"Oi, Shun? Care for another taste?"

-------------------------

In the brightly lit fifth division barracks, fresh from their most recent training session together, Hinamori and Kira sat enjoying their tea, she kneeling on a thick tatami and he sitting up on a plush cushion. They had begun sharing a room after Renji had left their ranks and became an eleventh divisioner, the situation was a bit harried since they were still so new to the fifth, but they managed to get along well enough.

It was Kira who noticed the young vice captain at their door first, wide blue eyes staring at the man before he got to his feet and bowed, motioning for the girl to do the same, her teacup slammed down and her hakama swishing as she bowed deeply, her chin nearly touching her knees.

"Good morning, Ichimaru-fukutaichou!" They spoke in unison.

The silver haired shinigami stepped in and waved at them to stop bowing, irritated with the formality of being a high class member of the Gotei 13.

"Naa, I'm supposed to take ya to see Aizen-taichou. Are ya busy at all?"

The blond straightened up and blinked at the nonchalant way the elder man spoke but he immediately shook his head. "No, sir. Hinamori-kun and I just finished our training and we were going to retire for the night. We're able to see Aizen-taichou without a problem."

The slim fuku grinned broadly and turned to leave, peering over his shoulder to the pair. "Come on then. He's kinda impatient when he's been waitin'."

She was frightened of their vice captain, but Hinamori followed along behind him anyway, so enamoured with their captain that her fright seemed to disappear. Kira walked alongside her and gave small smiles each time she looked to him for guidance, his gaze almost entirely upon the back of their skinny but powerful fukutaichou. He had voiced his admiration for the silver haired shinigami only to Renji but it was blatantly obvious to the young girl as they walked, keeping silently ignorant on purpose so she didn't embarrass him until they returned to their room.

Gin stopped suddenly at the office door and knocked gently, allowed inside by a soft voice calling out, the door slid open so they could enter. He walked through the broad room and remained standing beside the elder man's desk, expectantly waiting on them, as proper manners dictated that they should step in, bow and then await their captain's orders.

"Come in, Kira-kun, Hinamori-kun. I've got news to share with you, of which I'm sure you're both aware of anyway."

Kira moved first, his eyes never leaving Gin's face as he bowed to Aizen, straightening up and looking to Hinamori, her face alight with a tiny smile because the elder man was addressing them personally.

"As you know, Abarai-kun was transferred to the eleventh division due to his rather brutish fighting style and lack of kidou skill." They both nodded politely. "Hinamori-kun. Your fighting style has been well suited for this division and I'm glad to keep you on, though instead of being our eighth seat, you're being moved to fourth seat."

The girl's face brightened considerably and she bowed again. "Thank you, Aizen-taichou!"

"And Kira-kun."

"Hai, Aizen-taichou?"

"You're being moved to from seventh seat to third seat. You will be the direct contact between Ichimaru and the rest of the seated officers. Is that clear?"

The young shinigami's one visible eye widened, his new, growing hairstyle shading the other, giving him a mysterious look Gin had mentioned liking to his captain.

"Hai, Taichou!"

"Very good." Aizen was pleased with their excitement and he gave them leave for the rest of the night, ordering them to return to the main training hall for their new set of duties in the morning. Still in the office, Gin looked to his captain and gave a sudden undignified squeak as he was hauled into the man's lap, settling across it and turning his head as his eyes had opened in fright. He had seen himself reflected in his captain's glasses.

"Now, now, Gin. Why do you struggle against me when I give you everything you want in these sorts of situations? Are you still sore about what I did to you last time?"

The lithesome shinigami kept his head turned and nodded, his eyes now closed so when Aizen gripped his chin with an iron hold and turned his head to face him, he looked to be smiling, his mouth matching his arched eyes now that he could enjoy himself without being seen.

It was a sick twist on his psyche, the fact that with his eyes open, he suffered through the elder man's ministrations, and when they were closed, he enjoyed himself to the utmost degree, taking pleasure from the brunet and shamelessly asking for more.

"I'm not sore, Taichou. Just a little worried about what you're gonna do to me this time."

A dark chuckle that both froze his blood and set it aflame. "You were disobedient, Gin. I had to punish you."

He dipped his head and bit down at the soft flesh exposed at Ichimaru's collar, garnering a sharp gasp and a lingering whimper, his teeth breaking the flesh enough to make his young charge bleed, quickly lapping it up with firm strokes of his tongue. He hadn't meant the motion to soothe the fidgety fukutaichou and in the end it didn't, the slim form restlessly writhing as the sensation hurt more than it excited.

"Ahh...itai, Taichou..."

It was the sound Aizen had wanted to hear, purposely repeating the action and receiving the same result, though the end result was much more exciting. His young vice captain stiffened and then fell limp against him, breathing heavily and showing obvious signs of having recently ejaculated. A swift hand slipped down the front of his hakama proved the idea to be true. Aizen's chuckle of triumph echoed slightly in the office and he pulled his hand out, only to wipe it onto Ichimaru's pant leg.

"Go clean yourself up, Gin. You've got a long day tomorrow, training your new subordinate in his new duties."

Ichimaru climbed off and before padding to the washroom he turned back. "Taichou?"

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

The smaller man nodded as a blush crept up from his collar. "He is."

Aizen's voice was calm and soothing, like a powerful creature toying with its prey before obliterating it.

"Do you want him?"

"I do. But...not without your permission."

"I'll allow you to have him, if you can promise me that you'll treat him as nicely as I treat you."

"Ya mean...the bites and blood and all the...rough stuff, Taichou?"

"The very same."

Ichimaru took a moment to process the fact that his captain was giving him permission to pursue someone, the young blond having caught his eye the day he and Sousuke had saved the trio from Hollows in the living world.

"Of course, Aizen-taichou, but you'll have to show me more'n what you have. I don't think I know enough to keep him happy yet."

The fifth captain stood up and smirked down at his fukutaichou, lashing a hand out to fist in the other's hair, gripping it tightly enough to cause a wince and a grunt of pain.

"I'll show you in due time, Gin."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I'm only writing this to play out my perverted fantasies and diabolical whims.

Warnings: Mansecks, yaoi, shounen-ai, NON-CON.

Pairings: AizenIchimaru, mention of IchimaruKira

Notes: Whee, chapter four! I had sudden inspiration for this chapter while watching AMV's to do with Aizen, Gin and Izuru. I was watching one and suddenly went "Oh my god, that's perfect!", nearly deafening my brother, who was sitting beside me. He ran for his life once I started writing and thankfully, gave me enough alone time to write the smut this chapter contains. -laughs-

-----------------------

Ichimaru Gin had taken to smiling as often as possible.

During his morning routine while he brushed his hair and his teeth. While he bathed and then dressed in his shinigami uniform which had been pressed neatly the night before, also while smiling. His early breakfast with Aizen was spent grinning through a broad smirk, his food disappearing as if he hadn't had any on his plate to begin with. The formal captain said nothing else about his fukutaichou's odd behaviour and enjoyed his food in blissful ignorance instead, watching with a curious eye as the slim form flitted about, tidying up after their meal and settling himself down with the short stack of paperwork on his desk.

He larger man, though able to garner his subordinate's attention with barely a single word, cleared his throat and waited for the younger shinigami to snap to attention, waiting less than a second as the ever grinning face peered up with lofted brows.

"Did ya need somethin', Taichou?"

He shook his head and picked his brush back up, dipping it in ink and holding it over his already half finished page, little drops of ink making perfect dots on the sheet's white surface.

"Have you finished your paperwork yet? I'm certain that Kira-kun is anxious to be taught his new duties."

The double entendre in the captain's words made the younger man shiver involuntarily, his brow furrowing just enough to suggest to the elder man that something he had said had affected him. Ichimaru shuffled his papers together and quickly signed his name to the bottom of the top one, allowing it to dry as he tucked Shinsou back into his obi and approached the larger desk.

"Should I go now, Taichou?"

"Perhaps you should." Aizen peered out of the window closest to his desk and then glanced sideways at his vice captain. "Tell me where he is by gauging his reiatsu, Gin."

The smaller man gave his captain a slightly confused look but answered immediately. "The barracks."

"Good boy. Go on and teach him what he needs to know. Growing boys need their discipline, don't they?"

Though Ichimaru knew that Kira was hardly a boy, he nodded and hurried off, his zanpakutou whapping against his hip as he moved quickly, leaving the suffocating office where his captain's own energy had been choking him. In the squad's barracks he found the blond shinigami easily enough, his brilliant smile, usually hidden by a blush and a ducked head, standing out amongst the sadder looking division members. Carefully, he sidled up to the boy and stood behind him, gathering stares from the rest of his table mates.

One in particular, shook the boy's shoulder and whispered in his ear, bowing politely to the fukutaichou and then going back about the business of his half eaten breakfast, leaving the blond to stiffen and turn around slowly, frightened to death of what the elder may had to say.

"Kira-kun?"

Wabisuke's master started, caught off guard by Gin's soft but carrying voice. He got to his feet and turned around to bow respectfully, straightening up with a pained look on his delicately boned face.

"Hai, Ichimaru-fukutaichou?"

"Tidy up your things and come with me. We're gonna start your trainin' today."

The younger man blinked but brightened considerably, excited to be the squad's new third seat and even more thrilled to be taught by their illustrious vice captain himself. He gathered up his tray and hurried it to the commissary window, handing it back to the worker and falling into place behind the silver haired shinigami, his head down slightly but his heart was nearly bursting with pride at being singled out in the company of the other squad members.

Gin looked behind him and smiled a bit more broadly, turning back towards the corridor where he led his new charge into the training hall, the men currently using the facilities bowing and leaving without haste, not wanting to bother their fukutaichou if the man desired the space for himself. Knowingly, Ichimaru stepped back to the double, slatted doors and secured them tightly, even going so far as to flick the lock, not wanting unwanted company during his first round of subjective training.

"Good boy." He nearly bit his lip as he caught himself already using one of Aizen's complimentary phrases, a light tinting of pink curling over the blond's nose to show that the words were welcomed, if embarrassing. "Show me your form, Kira-kun. I want to see just how ya get around while you're practicin'."

"Hai, Ichimaru-fukutaichou."

---------------------------

Nine hours later, while the sun was on its march back towards the horizon, Kira was allowed to leave the training hall, his back sore from the amount of work he had accomplished, his hands blistered and his head aching. Behind him, Ichimaru walked with his head held high, his arms tucked into the sleeves of his kimono. His step was more lighthearted than it had been that morning and after bidding the blond a goodnight, he returned to his captain's quarters, excited to tell him the details.

"Aizen-taichou!"

The elder man looked up from his writing, a heavy yukata draped over his shoulders, giving light to the chill he felt in the slightly drafty office.

"Please lower your voice, Gin. I don't want the entirety of Seireitei to hear your news."

"Sou, gomen ne."

He peered off to the side, catching the smallest image of the silver haired fukutaichou from the corner of his eye, the young shinigami's dejected posture causing him to smile wickedly.

"Stand up straight, Gin. You'll ruin yourself that way. And come closer when you speak to me. I don't appreciate being talked to from behind. I was sure you knew that by now."

Curious about his captain's sudden sour mood, or the beginnings of one, Ichimaru shuffled forward, bowing politely in front of the desk. After his last encounter with the dangerous captain, he was wary, certain to keep his distance as much as dignity allowed, not wanting to seem rude or ignorant. Aizen's deep voice made him jump when an awkward amount of silence had passed between them.

"How was he?"

"Kira-kun, Taichou?"

"Mm."

"He's really skilled with kidou but he needs more practice with a sword. He's kinda new to it. The red haired one helped him a lot but he's with Zaraki-taichou now-"

"Abarai-kun."

"Yeah! That's the one." He shifted restlessly to the other foot, lifting the sore one up so that he resembled a stork, a comfortable position he found that he enjoyed immediately. "But other than that, we didn't get very far."

Aizen, his skills outclassing Ichimaru's by centuries, moved too fast for the boy to see, slim fingers wrapping around the elder man's wrist as he forcefully squeezed his vice captain's throat, almost lifting him off the floor with his superior height. The normally caring brown eyes glared with a deep seated cold, something the younger shinigami had only seen once before. The day the pair had gone to save Izuru and his comrades. He had gone home with Sousuke that night and had witnessed it, the image burned into the back of his mind.

"A-Aizen-taichou..."

The gaze never wavered but seemed to harden considerably as he started to walk forward, causing Gin to walk backwards, knowing from experience that they were headed back into his captain's private quarters, the door slid shut behind them with a loud clack. He winced from the sound, the sharpness of it echoing in the well furnished but barely used room. The bed was comfortable, a large western style one like most of Soul Society favoured, or those who could afford it anyway.

The soft mattress struck his backside as he was released and shoved back, the many pillows cradling his head and giving him something nice to lean on while he watched with wide eyes as Aizen began to undress. He hardly noticed that he had neglected to keep his eyes closed and he watched with rapt fascination, the elder man's physique stunning him just as it had in the past. Ichimaru caught himself licking his lips, completely forgetting that the other man had almost choked him to death.

"I gave you an order, Gin. It seems you've failed to accomplish it, ne?"

"But Taichou, he's just a boy! He's old enough to do all the things ya want me to make him do, but I couldn't! I don't want him to end up bein' like that."

The brunet chuckled as he climbed up, crawling over the prostrate vice captain and kneeling between his spread thighs, amused by the younger shinigami's devotion and utter lack of indignancy when it came to being treated so badly. He leaned forward and snatched Ichimaru's hair in one large hand, fisting the silvery strands and tugging hard to make him lean his head back, his throat exposed, with its reddening spots where his fingers had gripped just this side of too hard.

Aizen stared down into his subordinate's complacent ruby gaze and smirked, his other hand running up the length of Ichimaru's torso, tickling the delicate skin underneath his rough kimono.

"Tell me, Gin, what would Kira-kun end up being like, if you were to go ahead with the orders you neglected?"

The tiny whimper from the normally stoic fukutaichou was the only sound in the room, save for the springs in the mattress shifting under Aizen's considerable weight, the younger swordsman's eyes closing tightly again as his captain leaned forward to gently kiss his forehead. He licked his lips again and tried to turn his head a little bit, wincing as the strong hand held on tightly and only allowed him a fraction of an inch.

"T-Taichou...he'd end up like me."

"A whimpering mass of ignorance?"

A nod, followed by a squeaked answer, came forth. "H-Hai. Gomen ne."

Sousuke let the boy go and slid back a little bit, starting to remove Ichimaru's clothes without so much as a complaint from the other, each article tossed aside before he dove in and attacked the thin, supple flesh, nibbling where he knew he could get the best reaction and purposely biting viciously where he knew the young vice captain would cry out loud as a result.

Ashamed of his apparent arousal, Gin covered the organ with his hands and turned away from the larger man, not rejecting his touch when he was forced onto his belly but also not as pleased as he could have been, his knees shaking as he was lifted up onto all fours and leaned upon like a warm table. The weight of his captain over his body was comforting to say the least but he knew all too well what would come next, the animalistic claiming Aizen considering 'casual loving'.

The first of many hurts came the moment the elder Seireitei resident pressed his girth inside Ichimaru's tiny portal, aided by scented, lubricating oils but still paining the smaller man to the point where he gritted his teeth and tried to lean his chest down against the sheets, only to be hauled back up by the hair on the back of his head.

Aizen had removed his glasses while undressing and in the mirror above the bed and the smaller one on the little dresser, he reflected a nasty image, a dangerous older man with a knack for causing pain and corruption wherever he laid his hand. If only Souls Society had known at the time how cruel he could truly be, they would have been spared a craftily designed plot more than a hundred years in the making.

Thankfully, Gin had kept his head buried in the fluffy pillows and had avoided the mirror's crystal reflection, not wanting to see himself as he began to enjoy to the other's ministrations, bucking back slightly as he shifted a hand down to touch himself, groaning into the soft material and hearing Aizen's returned growl of pleasure as the hole he so lovingly pillaged tightened around him.

"Ahh, Gin. You're so wonderfully tight." He whispered into Ichimaru's ear, as he lay over his back, one arm holding him up while the other wrapped around his subordinate's own pleasuring hand. "I can only imagine that Kira-kun would be just as tight, if not more so. Can't you imagine it? As you touch yourself in such a depraved way?"

It was a ending stimulus for the abused fukutaichou and he spilled his seed from the barest thought of taking the young blond as he himself was taken so constantly, emptying with deep groans of both triumph and regret, listening and feeling as his captain did the same, the sensation of being filled by his warmth making him shudder.

Aizen knew. He had to. It was the only thing that could possibly arouse Ichimaru and bring him over that way, to dominate someone as he had been dominated, to cause them undue but loving harm that only a true believer of the practice could understand and dole out.

He felt the larger body shift off of the bed and pad to the bathroom, running water filling his head before the again bespectacled captain returned and tossed a cool, wet cloth onto the sheets beside him, offering him something to tidy himself with.

"Clean up, Gin. I want you to rest for tonight and continue with your orders tomorrow morning. Kira and Hinamori will be in the outdoor grounds for their swordsmanship training. I fully expect you to obey me in this, is that understood?"

The barest hint of a nod later and Aizen stalked off, the warm yukata tugged on and tied securely so he could sit by the large picture window in his office, a cup of sake balanced on his knee as he lounged on the divan just inside Ichimaru's line of sight. He sat there on purpose, letting the younger shinigami see just how happy he was with their situation.

To Ichimaru, it was a threat to his survival in the end. He was molested, drugged on occasion, given jobs he didn't care for in order to be reprimanded later between his captain's sheets. But shouldn't those things make someone hate the giver of those dangers? Why did he feel so much blind love for the man? Why did he give his life in return for a gentle pat from the elder fighter and the occasional thrill of a warm hug?

Because Ichimaru Gin was a whore for attention. He didn't care if it was good or bad attention. He just knew that his captain wanted him and maybe it wasn't so bad in the end. He rolled onto his side and looked over the expanse of soiled bed, curling his hands in the warm linens and cuddling them up to his chin, trying to stave off insomnia with a good night's rest. In the outer office he could hear Aizen shuffling around, blowing out candles and locking the main door securely.

Behind him. Gin could feel the weight of the mirror's stare, daring him to turn over and look deep into its shiny depths, the haunting image of his bloody stare inching its way back into his consciousness. He shivered and allowed the larger shinigami to spoon against his back when he finally got into bed, the thick blankets tugged up to cover them, hiding the blood stained sheets that they had left behind from their earlier actions.

It mattered little to Aizen what the sheets looked like. It was a constant reminder of just how loyal Gin was to him. Ichimaru saw it as a mark of appreciation each time, that any other person would have been killed for ignoring and disregarding his superior's orders.

Warm breath tickled his ear and cheek where Sousuke's mouth sat, an irritating feeling but one Gin thought he could tolerate.

"Go to sleep, Gin. I know you're still awake. Your reiatsu is flaring. Calm it down a little bit."

"Hai, Aizen-taichou. Gomen ne."

"No more sorries. I don't want to hear it from you ever again. And from now on, I'd like you to call me by my first name."

"Taichou?"

"Sousuke, Gin. Call me Sousuke. It's something I reserve for those whom I care for deeply and want to keep close to me always."

Ichimaru felt as if his heart was going to burst as the man spoke the gentle words, giving a little wriggle in response.

He couldn't decide if it was from love, or the crush of the brilliant shinigami's powerful reiatsu as it flared just enough to knock him unconscious, an obvious reminder that he had been asked to fall asleep.

Behind him, Aizen smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Kubo Tite, the lucky bugger.

Warnings: Language, violence, yaoi, shonen-ai, mansecks.

Pairings: AizenIchimaru, KyourakuUkitake and IchimaruKira.

Notes: I'm still plugging along everyone, trying to keep these chapters coming as quickly as possible. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I'm so thrilled to come home to find your praise in my inbox. I really am.

---------------------------------

News hardly spread fast within Soul Society, but the news that was told to those people who mattered, circulated like a brushfire. It wasn't a case of one man telling two friends and those friends each telling to friends and so on. It was more or less whispered within the confines of each individual squad house until the news because commonplace.

In the case of Aizen and Ichimaru, the news was now considered to be old. With Ichimaru and Kira, it was an entirely new point of interest.

In the gardens that acted as the central pivot between the spokes of the division houses, Kyouraku sat with a book of poems open on one knee, the other skillfully balancing a small cap of sake, his dark but warm eyes peering out from under his hat at the various passersby that happened across his path. His gaze was caught by the third squad's young blond but Kira turned his head politely, not wanting to be spoken to. He had heard the rumours surrounding himself and his division's fukutaichou and he was embarrassed to say the least. The somewhat perverted and openly romantic captain would not have been a good piece of conversation for the day.

"Naa, Kira-chan. Are you running away from me?" Came the lilting voice, a smirk playing on the elder man's lips as the boy's back stiffened and he halted in his tracks. "I just want to talk to you for a moment. Surely you can tolerate an old man like myself for a simple moment?"

The smaller shinigami's shoulders slumped and he turned to walk over, smiling wanly and bowing out of respect once appearing before the other's feet. Shunsui hadn't even gotten to his feet, choosing to remain on his backside in the cool grass.

"Was that so hard, Kira-chan?"

"No, Kyouraku-taichou. But I'm on an errand for Ichimaru-fukutaichou and he told me not to dawdle."

The brunet captain hiccuped and tossed back the leftover sake in his cup before looking up and smiling with his eyes closed, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible but no doubt still frightening the boy. Kira's bouts of fright and nervousness were well known in Seireitei but his shinigami skills were still remarkable enough to garner him a favoured seat in his division.

"Is Ichimaru kind to you?" He asked softly. "Is he everything you always wished a vice captain would be?"

The blush over the blond's nose was obvious against his pale skin and it made Shunsui frown slightly, hiding it under his hat as he lowered his head. There was no doubt that the corrupted fukutaichou had begun his own ordered corruption.

"Of course! He's valiant and devoted to Aizen-taichou. His skills are as good as any of the other vice captains' and he's even a nice person on a personal level.." He caught himself before he said anything else, afraid that he had already said too much.

"Does any of that matter when he is secretly a snake to be feared, little one?"

The blond's brilliant blue eyes widened and he gave the larger man a curt bow and scurried off, heading towards his previous destination and ducking inside the small shop, its sign declaring that it sold herbs and other methods of healing. Shunsui knew the shop well as he had visited it for his lover on more than one occasion, also knowing that in the back room of the little place, there were oils and other items of sexual interest unknown to the general public. Need to know basis, the shopkeeper used to say.

There was no doubt in his dirty mind that the boy was in there for both sets of items, his visible skin free of marks suggesting rough play but there had been no sightings of the elusive silver haired vice captain for the past week or so and people had begun to talk. The most prominent idea was that he was laid up in bed after having been reprimanded by his captain for insubordination.

Usually in which case, Unohana-taichou and her loyal healers would visit the squad house and fix the broken shinigami right up. To her knowledge, Ichimaru was in good health, even though he hadn't been seen for days. The question in Kyouraku's mind echoed as he emptied his sake bottle and closed his book, his long legs unfolding from beneath him so he could stand, giving a little stretch. He spoke out loud to no one in particular, more a mumble under his breath than anything.

"If he's broken, why wouldn't they call the med-team to fix him? What is Aizen trying to hide this time?"

------------------------------

"Are you about ready to get up, Gin? I believe Kira-kun is returning as we speak."

The curled bundle of blankets shifted and a silvery head peeked out, a loud groan of exertion coming from the pained fukutaichou. He had been in bed since being forced into unconsciousness by his wicked captain, a given punishment for not doing a task as simple as falling asleep.

"Hai, Sousuke. I'm just kinda sore.."

A warm hand laid on his head and the young fukutaichou rolled onto his side and nuzzled it with his cheek, flipping into the persona Aizen associated with a pleased pet. He was confident that Ichimaru would be as loyal as he had hoped for and his plans for further domination had only just begun.

"You deserved it, Gin."

"I know."

"Then stop complaining and get yourself out of bed. Do you really want Kira-kun to see you in such a state?"

That got him going. The covers few back and the slim shinigami was on his feet, shivering slightly in the chilly air and hurrying to the bathroom. He finished his business quickly and then dressed in the fresh change of clothes Aizen kept for him, just completing the tight knot around his waist as the blond knocked on the heavy screen. The brunet pointed to the divan where the younger man moved over to and sat down upon , tucking his legs up and running a hand through his hair, Aizen's larger form moving soundlessly to the double barricades and cracking them open enough to see who lay beyond them.

Blue eyes peered at him and he smiled, opening the screens far enough so that he could admit, Kira, the boy's arms laden with packages from the discreet little shop.

"I came back as soon as I could, Taichou. The poultices had to be mixed by hand so the shopkeeper had me wait for a little while. I hope that was all right."

He relinquished the bags once Aizen took them from him and then he bowed politely, looking up from under his growing bangs at the reclining fukutaichou and receiving a sneaky little grin in return.

"Ya did good, Izuru. Long as ya came back with everythin' Aizen-taichou asked for, that is."

"Ah, hai, Ichimaru-fukutaichou. I managed to find every item that was required."

The sound of glass bottles being set onto the dark wooden desk caused the boy to look over, mentally checking off each item and mentally congratulating himself on a job well done. He straightened up again and waited patiently, eager to be off for the afternoon as he had things to accomplish with the rest of the squad but it would be considered very rude of him to suddenly leave without his captain's permission.

"Do you have duties this afternoon, Kira-kun?"

The blond blinked and nodded. "I do, Taichou. We have calisthenics for the remainder of the day. I'm leading them through a new routine."

"Very good. You may go then. Report to Ichimaru's office in the morning for new orders." He turned to his young lover with a brilliant smile. "You've got quite a bit to discuss with Kira-kun, haven't you Gin?"

The grinning vice captain chirruped and gave a short nod, lifting his right hand to wave to the boy.

"Hai! Be early, Izuru. I've got lots to teach ya. Make sure ya get lots of sleep tonight!"

Placated by the smaller man's happiness, Kira felt good about leaving and he bowed deeply before doing so, turning on his heel and scurrying off, the screens slid shut behind him and his footfalls echoing loudly throughout the squad house. The moment Aizen's smile faded, Ichimaru's did as well, the latter's returning to his former pout.

"That look won't work on me any longer, Gin. Your given mission begins tomorrow. It's time you created yourself a worthy fukutaichou for the day when you're given a division of your own."

"My own squad, Sousuke? I like the people we've got under us now though! I don't wanna have to train all new people!"

The elder man moved slowly this time, approaching the divan and settling himself between the vice captain's legs as he cupped his chin, staring into Ichimaru eyes with a deep earthy gaze, one that the younger shinigami could hardly look away from. He gave a small wriggle and lifted his arms to wind them around the other's neck, too engrossed in his blind love for the captain to be truly frightened of him.

Against the boy's neck, Aizen spoke, gently licking at the soft, pale flesh and nibbling along the thick cords, illiciting aroused whimpers and savouring each one along with the light, salty tang of Gin's skin.

"You'll be a beautiful captain, Gin. And you'll have the prettiest vice captain. He'll be so devoted to you that it will practically kill him to be away from you..."

------------------------------

Inspired by his encounter with the young blond that morning, Kyouraku ventured to the thirteenth division's squad house instead of his own, sending word to Nanao so that she knew to drill the subordinates and end the day regularly. He didn't however, give her his whereabouts.

As he stepped into the captain's office without so much as a knock, he slid the screen closed behind himself and slipped his sandals off, padding barefoot to the heavy couch Ukitake kept for his sudden bouts of fatigue. From his desk, the white haired leader rolled his eyes but got to his feet nonetheless, opening a side drawer and producing a sake cup and bottle. The larger man peered over with a lazy smile and tipped his hat off of his head, allowing it to fall to the floor with a light thud.

"Maa, you know me too well, Jyuu-chan. Where would I be without you?"

"Drunk on a street corner somewhere, most likely. Smelling of cheap wine and women."

Kyouraku held his hands out and took the proffered items, pouring a cup right away and blinking as Ukitake took it from him, downed it and handed it back through a deep grimace. He chuckled and took the empty cup back, refilling it for himself and shifting over to allow the smaller shinigami a comfortable place to rest against him.

"Is that such a bad situation? Women deserve to be loved and good wine goes to waste if it isn't appreciated just as thoroughly."

"Hai, hai. What are you here for today, Shun? Certainly not to sit and discuss your possible future, should I ever send you out into the cold."

Noisy slurps answered him and Ukitake sighed softly, shaking his head at his lovers disgusting habits. Friends for more than a millenia and still the smaller man couldn't completely understand the other.

"I was in the garden this morning-"

"What a surprise."

"-and I watched a pretty young blond approach from the direction of the fifth division. He was heading towards Saitou's."

The ill taichou blinked and held up a hand, demanding that the somewhat grizzly shinigami halt his words for a moment.

"You were watching girls when you should have been working, Shun?"

"It wasn't a girl, Jyuu-chan. It was Aizen's third seat."

"Kira-kun? I heard from Kaien that he was valiant and very skilled, but still almost a child, regardless of his status as a graduated shinigami."

The last little bit of sake was sipped straight from the bottle and irritatedly, Ukitake took it and set it on the side table, his hand held out for the cup as well, it too resting on the high wooden stand. Kyouraku smiled sleepily but kept his eyes on the sickly swordsman.

"He was very pretty, Jyuu-chan. Pale skin like a doll and his body in general was so slim and fit." He knew it bothered his lover when he spoke about the smaller, slimmer people who resided in Seireitei but he did it in jest. "He's taken though."

"I would think so. Especially if he was going to Saitou's shop. There's nothing in there except herbal remedies and potions. And the occasional sexual aid."

The blush that crossed his nose made Shunsui smile more broadly, his right hand winding around Ukitake's waist and drawing him close enough so his neck could be nibbled upon.

"Ahh, Shun..do you know who he's with then? My curiosity is piqued, I'm afraid."

The elder man chuckled and flipped them over so that Ukitake was on his back and Shunsui was kneeling between his parted legs, the look on the gruff captain's face belying his former silliness.

"Can I tell you in the bedroom, Jyuu-chan? I've got a few other things I'd like to tell you."

Knowing what the larger man had in mind, Ukitake blushed even deeper but wriggled out of his grasp enough to stand up, heading towards the back door that would lead to his personal quarters, still choosing to sleep in the squad house's captain's chambers instead of his own home set apart from the Court. He was closely followed by the brunet, listening with half an ear at the haunting little tune Kyouraku was humming, a few words dotting the song here and there but never anything recognizable.

He sat on the edge of the high bed and shrugged out of his haori and black kimono, remaining in his hakama and white yukata, his skin almost as pale as the light material. Shunsui undressed completely, without shame, and lifted the pink kimono back over his shoulders as he kneeled beside the smaller man, his hands starting to remove what remained of Ukitake's clothes, much to his sudden amusement. He swatted slightly at the elder man and bit back a moan as he was groped openly, his head falling back slightly and his eyes drifting closed.

"Is this...what you wanted to talk to me about, Shun?" He asked breathlessly.

His coughing hadn't yet begun but it would and from the pile of clothes beside him, he fished out a well stained cloth, clean but forever marked by old blood, and tucked it under the pillow closest to himself. Next to his ear, Kyouraku whispered as he gently moved the white haired shinigami so he could tug the pants from his slim hips, letting them fall to the floor and stepping back so Ukitake could move into the position they both enjoyed so much.

"I want to hear the beautiful springtime love sounds you make, Jyuu-chan. Let me hear them and then I'll tell you what I wanted to say..."

On his hands and knees, the seemingly frail but decidedly strong captain looked back over his shoulder, his chocolate brown gaze causing Shunsui to groan out loud, his demeanor changing to one of lust and conquest, instead of his forever sleepy, somewhat drunken stupor. He made a short trip around the bed and fetched one of the vials Ukitake kept in the bedside table, again taking the kneeling position behind the smaller man and generously coating himself in it.

He purposely avoided preparing the other, as the thirteenth captain expressly forbid it, usually mentioning something about enjoying the sensation of being taken and not being as breakable as the rest of Soul Society seemed to think he was. Kyouraku was more than eager to oblige, personally enjoying the tightness of the younger captain, of whom he was currently enjoying as he slid in without the benefit of even mentioning it, the hiss from his lover causing him to halt until the relentless wriggling from the slim hips forced him to continue unabated.

Before him, Ukitake fisted his hands in the silky sheets, gritting his teeth and tossing his head to clear the hair from his face, a warm hand ghosting up his side to gently gather the pale strands into a bundle and deftly tie them into a knot at the base of his skull, a gesture he was most appreciative of and one that Shunsui was used to. After all, one has to be good at working with flyaway hair when your own is like a rat's nest and your lover's is like freshly cleaned silk hanging on an outdoor clothesline.

"Mmm, Shun...right there. Just a little bit fas-...yesss, that's it."

They hardly needed words between them but the sick captain constantly breathed little whispers of encouragement and moans of a naughty nature into the slowly warming air of the bedroom, his entire form rocking from the strength in Kyouraku's thrusts and his own returned ones as he bucked back to demand a greater depth.

On occasion he was allowed to take the elder man but he felt the most comfortable beneath him instead, his chest lowered to the mattress so he could sacrifice a hand to stroke himself, the action bringing on a new height to the pleasure for both of them, Ukitake's eyes squeezed shut from the delightful pressure building inside and Shunsui's mouth open in a light grimace while he savoured the sweet tightness of his lover's sanctum.

He was hauled up onto his knees only as Shunsui held him tightly around the chest and waist, allowing him room to continue to service himself but deepening the cadence of his thrusts as they both neared their collective peak. He could feel the slight rise in Ukitake's reiatsu and his own was like water spilling into the room, filling it from the floor up. He boldly bit down on the side of his lover's neck and with a hoarse cry followed by a shuddering couch, Ukitake came, falling forward but still held by the larger shinigami, his form saved from a crash into the mattress.

He was plunged into a total of four more times before the wine loving captain released as well, removing himself and lying beside his lover as the coughing ceased and peace finally came.

The sheets and the lone pillow which lay before Ukitake were spattered with blood, his coughing raw enough to have caused it. With a gentle hand, Kyouraku got up and lifted the other into his arms, setting him on the end of the bed and shifting him only when it was necessary as he took the soiled sheets from the bed and replaced them with fresh linens, the rag beneath the pillow tossed into the hamper as well. The eighth captain waited as the smaller swordsman crawled back under the covers, smiling as he followed suit and laid against him, curling an arm over his hip to hold him back against himself.

"Now that we're too tired to remember much of anything, are you going to tell me who Kira-kun is with?"

The large hand palmed the flaccidness of Ukitake's cock in a mock grope, earning Shunsui a growl and a smack to the forearm.

"Shun."

"Ichimaru-fukutaichou. Aizen's vice captain. I'm sure that's what's going on."

"How can you be so sure? Maybe it's Sousuke-"

"Ichimaru warms his bed, Jyuushirou. Why else would he be moved up to third seat to report directly to the division's fukutaichou?"

"Maybe he's just that skilled, Shun."

"Maybe you're too naïve, Jyuu-chan."

"Did he look upset about it? Did he have that frightened look that Ichimaru had when I saw him last with Aizen?"

The kimono toting shinigami curled himself a little more around the slightly shaking form of his lover, knowing that despite his seeming ignorance of everyone else's relationships, he still felt bad for those who were being taken advantage of.

"Relax, Jyuu-chan. He's fine as long as someone is looking out for him. I'll be sure to keep an eye on him during my travels, all right?"

A muffled grunt came from the white haired captain as he tried to fall asleep, burying his face against Kyouraku's chest, his voice eventually leaking out, but just barely.

"I'll accept the idea once I see that he won't be harmed. I still fear for Ichimaru's sake though. I don't know him as well as I do some of the others but he's got an endearing quality to his smile. Maybe Aizen will be easy on him..."

"Go to sleep, Jyuu-chan. We'll go see them in the morning, how's that? We can even stop by the marketplace on the way in and bring treats and sake as a congratulatory gift for Kira-chan."

"Hai. Let's do that."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I'm not some poor college student, far from it actually, but I'm not willing enough to lose my estate just because of a lawsuit.

Warnings: Mansecks, violence, language, spoilers (I just throw that in to save my ass because I tend to ramble), yaoi and non-con.

Pairings: IchimaruKira, KyourakuUkitake, AizenIchimaru

Notes: Holy crap, this keeps getting longer and longer. I think I've gone too far sometimes but the reviews just keep pouring in and they inspire me to continue. Thanks everyone. Long chapter by the way. I kinda got wordy.

------------------------------

Kira found it hard to ignore his division's fukutaichou when the silver haired man gave him_ that _look, a raised eyebrow above a pair of brightly smiling eyes, the lids closed as they always were but the man's mouth was a wide grin that resembled that of a stalking snake. He tried very hard to obey the brilliant vice captain, but on days like this, when the paperwork was finished and the lower subordinates were running through their drills, the blond shivered as the other shinigami watched him.

"Naa, Izuru? How come you're shakin'? It's not cold today."

The boy's frightened blue eyes lifted from the spot he had been staring at to look upon his sempai's face, the shivering finished for a moment because he hadn't wanted to seem weak in front of the powerful fukutaichou.

"It's not cold, Ichimaru-fukutaichou. I was just thinking of something that scared me, is all."

"Scared ya? Is my little third seat afraid of somethin' around here? Is there a snake in the bushes that I can't see?"

It was as if the elder man had read his thoughts and Kira balked slightly, swallowing noticeably before getting up, bowing and running off, heading towards the third division's training grounds. Eager to watch him, Ichimaru followed, finding a comfortable position under a tree with heavy foliage. He stretched out and rested his back against its thick trunk, his arms crossed over his belly with his fingers laced together.

Nine squad members were practicing their swordsmanship skills amongst each other and when Kira arrived they greeted him with raised hands, stopping what they were doing to divvy up into pairs. Gin watched with jealous eyes as a rather good looking boy paired with the third seat, attacking him viciously enough to put the elder shinigami on alert. His smile faded until the blond suddenly started to fight back, grunting with exertion, his uniform flaring out with each subsequent strike.

The secondary subordinate's eyes widened as he was beaten back by the slim swordsman, quickly falling onto his backside and holding his arms up in defeat, his sword lying beside him in the dusty soil.

"I give, Kira-san!" He was smiling as he gave up, slowly taking himself back to his feet. "You're getting much better! I remember beating you easily less than a week ago."

"A lot of practice works wonders. Thank you for noticing though."

He smiled broadly and tipped his head a little, a friendly gesture he used with his closest of comrades. Over the raven haired member's shoulder, Kira noticed his captain sitting beneath the tree, his smile fading immediately and turning into a slight frown, suddenly embarrassed because he was being watched, and because the elder shinigami had bothered to follow him at all.

"Why don't you go practice with Tandai-san until midday break, Kaoru-san? He could use the sparring help. His one on one skills are a little rusty."

"Of course! Catch you later then!" The larger man waved as he ran off, slapping said rusty swordsman on the back and causing a brief scuffle before the two men calmed down and began sparring, Kira's gaze heading towards Ichimaru again, catching the fukutaichou's stare and scowling.

It was embarrassing to be watched so intently and he was loathe to allow his comrades to know what sort of relationship he had with their vice captain, however vague and semi-consensual it was. He hadn't exactly been forced into the situation in the indoor dojo, but he wasn't proud of what had happened either. His devotion to the elder shinigami only ran so deep and as far as he was concerned, devotion and love were two different things.

"Can ya come here, Izuru?" Came the call from the once again smiling fukutaichou. "I've got somethin' to ask ya."

The boy trotted over with his head down, bowing politely in case any of his fellow members were watching, wanting to show the perfect attitude of a high ranking officer, especially when greeting one of his absolute superiors.

"What is it, Ichimaru-fukutaichou? I've got to run the others through their drills until after lu-"

"Just come with me. I've got somethin' planned for the afternoon."

"Ahh...hai. Gomen ne."

----------------------------------

It wasn't a long distance between the training grounds and the squad house but nevertheless, things became complicated once Ichimaru and Kira appeared before the brightly painted building, a tiny frown working its way onto the elder shinigami's face when he saw the two men standing just outside its front doors.

Kyouraku, friendly as ever, lifted a hand in greeting, his other hand resting at the small of Ukitake's back, keeping him calm as the white haired captain mumbled quietly, angered by the somewhat beaten look Kira carried on his youthful face.

"Oi, Ichimaru-kun! Kira-chan!"

The blond looked at the lazy man with a fake smile, stopping at a polite distance and bowing respectively, Ichimaru's closeness causing him to shiver slightly, his dominant attitude while training the other officers lost as he suffered through his personal harassment.

"Good morning, Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou."

"Good morning!" Shunsui chirruped. "We've brought you a few things to congratulate you on your change in status! Becoming a third seat isn't just an everyday affair, after all."

Ichimaru tensed and looked from the taller man to his pale lover, feeling the waves of angry reiatsu emanating from him.

"Calm down, Ichimaru-kun! It's just flowers and some sake. I asked around a little bit and according to the tenth squad's fukutaichou, Kira-chan loves his sake." A pause while he handed over the gifts, the sake warm from being held for so long and the flowers wrapped in bright paper.

"A...arigato. I really don't deserve these..."

"Of course you do! Like I said, an opportunity like this doesn't happen every day!"

The boy nodded again and lowered his head, afraid of having said too much in front of his already suspicious acting captain. The fox-like shinigami meanwhile, had been looking from the eighth leader to the thirteenth and back again, curious about their visit and worried that they had suspected something, however personal his business may be.

"Aizen-taichou is waitin' for us inside so we have to go. Gomen ne."

He made a move to pass the pair and looked back to his suddenly brightly smiling subordinate, Shunsui's large hand patting his head as if he were a puppy that had done a good job learning his lessons.

"Kira." He used the boy's family name as opposed to his given name and the blond snapped to attention, almost wetting himself with sudden fright and embarrassment at having ignored his fukutaichou's call.

"Hai, Ichimaru-fukutaichou! Sumimasen!" He turned and smiled wearily at the other two swordsmen, scurrying to catch up to the elder man, hugging his treasures close to his chest and falling into step alongside the other, quickly ducking inside as Gin held the door for him and then secured it behind them.

Behind them, Shunsui stared into his lover's face, upset that Ukitake had remained silent during the entire confrontation, his pale eyebrows knitted in frustration while he ground his teeth together, his back rigid and his body shaking slightly.

"Jyuu-chan, calm down. You're going to cause a-"

The thirteenth squad captain began coughing madly, hacking gobs of red mucus into the sand at his feet, hunching over to prevent stains from landing on his clothes, one hand over his mouth but barely working to contain the wet mess. His cloth was still safely tucked into his sleeve but he couldn't risk reaching for it, for fear of collapsing or coughing onto his uniform, Kyouraku's arm wrapped securely around his waist while the other tugged his hair back gently.

"Breathe carefully, Jyuushirou. It'll pass. It always passes..."

The elder man's concern showed through in the lack of slang terms as he spoke, the hand on Ukitake's back rubbing small circles to further calm him, the hacking coming to an end with a demure but inheritantly gross snort, as the white haired captain spit what remained in his mouth onto the ground, brusquely kicking sand over the mess to both hide his weakness and to cover up the disgusting nature of the illness itself.

He straightened up and took his cloth from his sleeve, wiping his mouth with it and tucking it back, a vague smile on his lips thanking the other shinigami without having to actually voice the words.

"It's all right. I know you're thankful."

"He looked so forlorn, Shun. Did you see how he jumped when Ichimaru addressed him?"

"Hai, I did. I was trying to see through that, to see how the boy actually acted around him, but I think that was it. There's no friendly banter or conversation between them."

"He's been harassed, or at least spoken to about something untoward. If not outright crude. I don't know how Ichimaru acts on a regular day and Sousuke's very loathe to even speak to us about him."

Ukitake sighed and gave the sand another kick, adding more to his slowly disappearing pile, stepping over it and heading towards the central 46 building and the soutaichou's squad house. Kyouraku followed him, albeit without ceremony, knowing what his lover was about to do.

"You're going to Yama-jii about this, aren't you, Jyuu?"

"Of course, Shun. I know he'll at least listen to me. I want him to know that I suspect, or if you're with me on this, that we suspect something is going on between Sousuke, Ichimaru and Kira. Their divisions may be suffering because of this personal drama. I can't accept that possibility."

--------------------------------------

"You've got to be kidding, Gin."

"I'm not. They cornered us outside and they left after I had to be curt with Izuru."

In the sitting room of the fifth division's squad house, the three shinigami stood at odds, Aizen in his formal chair with Ichimaru and Kira in front of him, his hands curled in his lap as if the news wasn't even worth becoming agitated over.

"What did they accuse you of, exactly?"

"Nothin', really. Kyouraku-taichou gave Izuru those gifts but Ukitake-taichou was really quiet. He just kinda stood there and glared at me."

"Then what's the problem? Your secrets are still secret and mine are the same."

"But that's not the point, Sousuke!"

The silver haired shinigami was irritated that his personal affairs had even been brought up and the blond beside him was slowly becoming more of a nuisance than he had previously realized. He wanted him, sure, but he didn't want to go about it as his captain had been instructing him to, wanting to be more calm and romantic about it.

"Calm down. I'm certain that everything is fine." He stood up and walked the short distance between himself and his subordinates, cupping his lover's chin and kissing him firmly, purposely doing it in front of the younger swordsman. "Is there something you want to show me now, Gin? I'm sure that Kira-kun is uncomfortable standing there with his laden arms and light blush."

Said blush darkened as the boy looked away, embarrassed to bear witness to his sempai's activities without being formally asked to.

"N...no, I'm fine, Taichou."

Aizen chuckled and patted the blond's head as he stepped away, settling himself back into the high backed, low armed chair, his legs somewhat parted and his face alight with a mischievous smile.

"He's practically shaking, Gin. Give him some reprieve if anything. He'll drop of a heart attack before we even begin to enjoy ourselves."

"Hai, Sousuke."

----------------------

The doors to Genryuusai's chambers had been barricaded by security but when the pair of guards had seen the eighth and thirteenth division captains approaching, they had backed down, bowing respectively and following the men inside in case something went askew during the meeting. They were used to the squad leaders arriving without notice but the tallest of the duo, a lanky man whom the soutaichou had complete faith in, disliked the way Ukitake had been frowning, his walk a more determined one, as opposed to the slow, elegant way he normally moved.

The squad's fukutaichou immediately came to greet them, bowing politely to the pair and walking before them to the eldest shinigami's formal meeting room, his slim form taking its place alongside the bearded captain to observe the proceedings.

Both Shunsui and Jyuushirou bowed deeply, a smile on the larger man's face while Ukitake could only scowl.

"While both of you honour me by being my most beloved captains, the fact that you have come here together, worries me. What has happened, Ukitake? Kyouraku?"

Addressed first as always, the ill taichou sat back on his heels as he moved to kneel, his haori fanning out behind him, catching Shunsui doing the same from the corner of his eye, the pink kimono large enough to be a blanket one could bury themselves in.

"I've come to you with concerns regarding Aizen Sousuke and his subordinates, Ichimaru Gin and Kira Izuru, Genryuusai-dono."

"Concerns?"

Ukitake steeled himself, knowing that he would either be listened to, or cast off as being too suspicious.

"Yes, about their personal relationships with each other." He cleared his throat a bit, trying to keep himself calm as he continued. "While you have been tolerant of the relationship Shunsui and I have engaged in, this is a situation that suggests both that type of idea, along with a distinct fact that Aizen, as well as Ichimaru to an extent, has been using his status within the Gotei 13 to corrupt his subordinates."

The old man cleared his own throat, a rough sound that usually preceded a lengthy speech. He raised his eyebrows and looked from one man to the other, noticing Shunsui's smile and snorting softly.

"I have tolerated your relationship with Kyouraku because you are both like sons to me, but how does Aizen's situation differ? Is he forcing himself upon someone else? Has he corrupted anyone to a level that suggests traitorous deeds may happen against Soul Society?"

"We feel that Ichimaru-fukutaichou, while old enough to defend himself, is being corrupted at an alarming rate. Already, he's missing whole days of work-"

"Most of this week actually." Shunsui interjected. "And he wasn't taken to the fourth division's hospital for injuries he recently sustained while in Aizen's private chambers."

Ukitake turned to stare at the other captain, his eyes wide as he heard that the young vice captain had been injured by Sousuke, a fact he had denied thinking of but the fact that Kira had gone to get salves suggested that the elder shinigami had been hurting him, intentionally or otherwise.

"Before jumping to conclusions, is there any proof you can bring me to corroborate this story? I cannot simply accuse one of my captains of treachery or unlawful exercise without having evidence against him."

"We'll look into it immediately, Genryuusai-dono. Please excuse the intrusion if we've bothered you in any way."

The elderly shinigami shook his head and waved at his vice captain to lead them out, turning his back on Sasakibe as he bowed politely and moved the pair to the outer corridor, giving them a brisk goodbye and sending them on their way, the heavy chamber doors closed behind them. Shunsui sighed as if bored with the situation and it irritated Ukitake to the point where he whirled on the taller man, staring at him with an angry look.

"It was almost as if he were brushing us off, Shun! I know evidence is important, but if this were a case between a male captain and a female subordinate, things would be resolved immediately!"

"Maa, but it's not, Jyuu-chan. Come on, let's get something to eat. You look a bit more pale than usual and I know you didn't eat breakfast this morning."

The white haired captain conceded with a tiny smile and started back towards his squad house, figuring that Kaien would have something to say about his being out all day, despite the fact that he was a grown man without the need for a nursemaid slash fukutaichou.

"That sounds good but afterwards, can we go back to the fifth division? I want to confront Sousuke directly about this. Even if we don't have the soutaichou's immediate support, I want to make sure those boys aren't being harmed any more than is necessary. They're members of the Gotei 13 after all, and I know things happen within the ranks of certain squads that are kept secret, but this is ridiculous."

-----------------------

The feral nature of the silver haired shinigami's smile frightened the blond but he was still in that state of mind where he didn't wholly fear the brilliant fukutaichou. He was afraid of their captain, that was obvious enough, and the compounding nature of his presence and Ichimaru's forward attitude made for a horrendous situation.

Gin took the packages from the boy and set them aside, keeping his back to his lover so the elder man could see the look on Kira's face as he touched him, his hands tugging the blond's obi off and lifting his kimono from his waistband, parting it and shoving it over his shoulders, right away ducking his head to lick at the revealed skin, the third seat's neck and chest respectively, preferring the warm pulse points.

Behind them, Aizen shifted in his seat, his depraved nature taking hold as he rubbed at his groin firmly, keeping himself in check as he wanted to watch the others pair for him for a change, choosing to keep his hands off of the pale fukutaichou in favour of watching him seduce the younger shinigami. A startled yelp came from the boy and Ichimaru grinned, purposely causing it again as he bit down on the warm nub of Kira's left nipple, his hands busy in their pursuits as they roamed over his lower body.

He was easy to manipulate as arousal slowly took over, his brow knitted as he bit his lip and pushed at Ichimaru's shoulders, not wanting the comforting touch but feeling as helpless as a child in its parents arms, the somewhat chilly hands making him gasp as they dipped into the back of his pants to grip his backside.

"Easy, Gin. He's obviously delicate. There's no need to be so rough."

The eagerly smiling face turned to look over his shoulder, the twin crescents of Ichimaru's eyes conveying both happiness and sadness to the voyeuristic captain, a sight Aizen found most arousing.

"Maa, but I'm bein' nice, Sousuke. I'm not hurtin' him at all."

It wasn't easy for Ichimaru to keep up his facade but he tried very hard, wanting to please his lover and secretly enjoy the blond, wanting him on a personal level but not as Aizen had intended. He would make a beautiful fukutaichou, of that there was no doubt, but to Gin, devotion and love came with being kind and gentle with his belongings, not reckless and cruel as his own captain suggested. To be told to be careful with Kira confused him. Hadn't Sousuke wanted him to be rough and tumble with him? To make the boy see just who was boss and that disobeying him would lead to certain doom?

"Well, if he's going to make noises like that, maybe you should be a little bit harder on him."

Ah, there it is. That domineering nature Ichimaru had come to both fear and desire.

"'Course, Sousuke. Whatever ya want."

A visible shiver ran the length of Kira's back and he pushed a little bit more firmly on the elder man's shoulders, not trying very hard to get him away but certainly showing some resistance, his eyes widening as the bespectacled leader ordered more sadistic treatment. Ichimaru immediately dropped to his knees and pulled Izuru's hakama down with him, the boy's fundoshi revealing a somewhat interested arousal and he chuckled as he mouthed over the light material, licking at his treat and wetting the cloth thoroughly.

Satisfied with how he had teased the boy, Gin tugged the underwear out of the way and took the entirety of Kira's cock into his mouth, burying his nose in the sparse golden curls at the base of the long but slim member. He moaned but was drowned out by the blond's shout of surprise, Aizen's own groan telling him that he was uncomfortably aroused and was denying himself the pleasure of touching his own manhood.

Though the smile on Aizen's face, and the loud bout of laughter he broke into, made Ichimaru feel incredibly good, especially when Kira lifted his arms and carded his fingers through the fukutaichou's silvery locks, the ultimate sign that he had broken the blond and had gained himself a pliable, willing toy.

The third seat's hips bucked slightly, not enough to choke the elder man but enough to suggest that he was truly enjoying himself, his fingers warm on Ichimaru's scalp as they massaged gently. His eyes had been closed since the vice captain fell to his knees and he opened them to look at the brunet taichou, a hissing moan coming from the elder man as he locked gazes with the blond, an erection obvious through his pants.

A light blush crept over the bridge of Kira's nose and he tore his eyes away long enough to cry out as he released suddenly, his knees giving out but luckily, he was being held up by Gin's arms around his hips. The slim fukutaichou crept back to his feet and licked his lips, lowering the boy to the floor where he sat on his backside and breathed deeply, quickly walking to his lover and kissing him hard, allowing him a taste of the third seat through a throaty purr.

Aizen turned his vice captain to see the damage he had done, the blond's exposed skin glistening with sweat while he busily tucked everything back to an almost proper state, standing back up and tying his belt with practiced precision.

"See how beautiful he is, Gin? And he's all yours now."

"Sousuke?"

"Go on. Take him to your quarters and let him get comfortable. I have a feeling that we're not going to be alone for very long."

"Hai!" The fukutaichou chirruped. "Ya wanna come with me, Izuru? Maybe have a little snooze?"

He hopped off of the elder man's lap and took the blond by the arm, not dragging him but having to scoop him up as fatigue took the boy over, carrying him out of the sitting room and into the main corridor like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold.

"I can feel your reiatsu, Ukitake. Are you on your way here with that suspicious and angered aura? You, who've been in love with your fukutaichou ever since you first laid eyes on him? You couldn't have him could you? Your consolation prize, your dear friend Kyouraku, fills the void, doesn't he? Who are you to berate me for my actions?"

He chuckled menacingly and rested his chin on an upturned hand, waiting patiently for the inevitable confrontation.

"'Pride go'eth before the fall', or so the living world saying goes. Did you know that pride is a shackle, Ukitake? Eventually, it'll restrain you with a rusty lock that can't be broken open. Only failure and worthlessness await you then."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. So there.

Warnings: Mind fuckage, violence, language, shonen-ai.

Pairings: IchimaruKira, AizenIchimaru, light KyourakuUkitake, mentions of UkitakeKaien.

Notes: Thanks for all the kind reviews everyone! This story should be coming to a close soon as I don't want it to drag on for too long, but rest assured, I can't leave the these guys alone for long. I'll be back with more loveliness for you very soon.

---------------------------------

Kira slept fitfully in the warm confines of Gin's bed, the soft covers and fluffy mattress causing him to fall asleep almost as soon as he had been laid down, as well as the fatigue that came with having just ejaculated only moments before. He tossed onto his back and was instantly covered by Ichimaru's larger form, not in a molesting way but in a comfortable way, the elder man's head pillowed on the boy's chest as he listened to his heart beat, something he was never allowed to do with his own lover. Aizen despised romantic affections when they were given to him but if he chose to run his hand through Gin's hair or leave him a special treat to find when he woke up, that was perfectly acceptable.

Barely an hour had transpired before the blond opened his eyes, immediately noticing the powerful reiatsu in the room, his eyes drifting to the tall figure silhouetted in the doorway. He gasped softly and moved to sit up but was held back by Ichimaru's weight on top of himself, giving a light grunt that woke the happily snoozing fukutaichou. He too noticed Aizen's energies and he smiled in the near darkness, stretching languidly and getting to his feet.

"Maa, ya didn't have to scare him, Sousuke. Now he won't get back to sleep."

"I don't want either of you asleep right now, Gin. We have company."

The smile on Ichimaru's face fell slightly and he slipped his sandals back on to pad over to the elder man's side.

"Company? Are they here yet, or just arrivin'?"

"It will be Ukitake and Kyouraku, so be on your best behaviour. I want Kira-kun and yourself in the sitting room immediately."

"'Course. We're comin'." He turned to the blond, who had already risen and was sliding into his own sandals and brushing the wrinkles from his uniform. "Ready, Izuru?"

"Hai, Ichimaru-fukutaichou."

"Great! And I shouldn't have to tell ya to behave, ne? It's kinda important this time."

----------------------------------

The concerned pair appeared at the front gates of the fifth division and were led inside by one of Sousuke's lesser subordinates, the young man disappearing before either of them could thank him, Ukitake with his mouth in a tight line and Kyouraku with a small smile on his face, his pink kimono swaying in the light breeze. They stepped inside as Aizen gestured to them, seated in his high backed chair with Ichimaru on a pile of pillows to his right and Kira sitting directly to Gin's right, one arm curled around his waist in a possessive gesture.

"Please come in. My home is your home."

The thirteenth division captain blinked, uncertain of the moment when Aizen found out that they were coming but trying not to show it, the feral smirk on the brunet's face suggesting that he knew far more than he was revealing. While Shunsui's eyes remained on the fifth captain, Ukitake's traveled to the pair beside him, frowning at the sight of Ichimaru's arm around the blond, the nonchalant, carefree way he leaned over to nuzzle at the boy's cheek infuriating the elder shinigami.

"It's obvious that you know why we've come, Sousuke. Though I admit, I'm curious about how you do know."

"Your reiatsu betrays you on a regular basis, Ukitake. I felt it change the moment you became angered."

The white haired captain faltered noticeably but tried to recover as he stood up a bit straighter, glaring daggers at the elder man. A light gasp from Kira caught his attention and he stepped over to him quickly, glowering down at the innocently blinking face as Ichimaru grinned.

"Kira-kun, do you even enjoy what Ichimaru does to you? And you Gin, do you know what manipulation really is? Are you so blinded by devotion that you'd sell your soul and be dominated by Sousuke?"

The blond turned his head away from the enraged captain, burrowing into the crook of the vice captain's neck, eagerly accepting of the warm touches but embarrassed to say as much. Ichimaru meanwhile, stared at the white haired shinigami, inwardly furious with how he was being treated.

"Aizen-taichou is very good to me, Ukitake-taichou. Ya don't understand is all. He's been nothin' but kind and I'm not afraid to tell ya to back off about it."

The brunet captain watched with a mild form of amusement, a smile barely playing on his lips as he ignored Shunsui's presence and padded over to Ukitake's side, gently resting a hand on his elbow. Viciously, the sick captain tore his arm away and backed off, turning in a swirl of haori and hakama and storming out of the sitting room. Kyouraku shrugged and bowed politely to the fifth captain, offering a tiny wink to Gin and Kira as he too exited, though with much less hostility.

Free of the angry visitors, Kira lifted his head again and cuddled more closely against Ichimaru, murring softly as the snake-like fukutaichou scratched at his back and sides through the heavy cloth of his uniform, busily snuffling in the boy's hair as well. To Aizen, they were beautiful when engaged together.

"He was pretty mad, Sousuke. Ya think he's gonna cause trouble for us?"

"I doubt it very highly. The captain commander is too busy to dabble in personal affairs. He's got more important things to deal with than the private affairs of his subordinates."

Izuru was pushed aside for a moment while Ichimaru tried to get his lover's attention, getting to his feet and carefully approaching the brooding captain, winding his arms around him from the back and resting his cheek against Aizen's back.

"Now is not the time, Gin." Aizen warned.

The young vice captain persisted and tightened his hold around the slim but firm waist, trying to convey his want for the elder man in the simplest way possible, without making his own toy feel bad. Whirling suddenly, the larger man knocked the other away from him, causing him to fall to the floor and look up with a hurt face.

"I said not now, Gin!"

Gin licked at his upper lip, which had been broken open by the force of Aizen's blow, quietly picking himself back up and extending his hand to the scared looking third seat. The boy accepted and stood up, walking silently beside his sempai as they headed towards the division barracks.

"Come on, Izuru. I guess it's time for us to leave _Taichou_ alone, ne? I get the feelin' that we're not wanted here right now."

Watching them go from the corner of his eye, Sousuke gritted his teeth together, cramping his jaw and ignoring the pain of it. Too willful. He had allowed Ichimaru to become too willful for his own good. He came and went as he pleased and he treated his own toy as if the boy were made of glass. How could he forge a tight bond with him that way? All sense of duty and devotion would be replaced by love and willingness.

Very slowly, he imagined how things would turn in the coming weeks, how Gin would spend more time with his little third seat and never want to warm his captain's bed any longer. The fear of losing control gripped the brunet fiercely and his chest tightened up, causing him to grimace as a wave of nausea came and went, leaving him with the bitter feeling of anxiety to suffer through.

-------------------------------------

Flash step was much too slow for Ukitake, though with his weakened state, the speed with which he moved caused his body to ache terribly once he arrived at the soutaichou's office. He took a moment to cough heavily into his handkerchief and tucked it away just as Shunsui caught up to him, his face betraying his surprise at how quickly the ill captain moved.

The guard ignored the pair and allowed them in without question. The scene before them shocked Ukitake into silence, wide brown eyes staring at the General as he stood in full uniform, his staff in his hand and a stern look on his face.

"Genryuusai-dono? Has something happened?" He asked timidly. "Is everything all right?"

"I have taken into account your concerns regarding Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Kira Izuru."

Kyouraku blinked and gave Ukitake a small nudge in the side, trying to make him stand up a little straighter and seem a bit more interested in the sudden turn of events.

"And what decision have you come to?

Sasakibe by his side, the eldest of the shinigami tapped his staff on the floor and cleared his throat, his eyebrows lifting as if his news was of the utmost importance.

"Action must be taken against Aizen firsthand. Corruption, no matter how secretive and seemingly harmless it may be, will not be tolerated within my Court. Though I do not frown upon the personal relationship he may share with his fukutaichou, the fact that he is using his position as captain to sway the boy's mind is hard enough to swallow."

Shunsui smiled, bowing politely to the elder man and softly gripping Ukitake by the elbow, trying to tug him out of the room so they could get back to the fifth division and watch the fireworks that would soon be erupting. The white haired swordsman balked slightly, wanting nothing more than to watch Aizen go down, but still wary of the Soutaichou's sudden acceptance of his warning.

"And the situation regarding Ichimaru and Kira?"

"Is nothing to be worried about, Ukitake. I am more afraid for Ichimaru, who has proven himself to be a valiant and worthy part of the Gotei 13. Kira is a lower rank and will most likely remain there, as his reports state he is a very skilled boy but he is lacking in leadership qualities."

"In other words, he's nothing." Shunsui interjected, earning a brief nod from Genryuusai and a glare from Jyuushirou.

"We'll meet you at their squad house, Yama-jii. They were all inside only a few minutes ago."

The elderly fighter nodded to the scruffy captain and disappeared, his vice captain following closely behind him as the worried pair went as well. Ukitake felt the presence of Aizen's angered reiatsu and the weaker, more irritated sense of Ichimaru's, knowing both, as well as the young third seat, remained in the main building, though in different locations.

Stepping inside as they had arrived first, Genryuusai and Sasakibe ignored politics and refused to knock. Ukitake, in the sitting room because he had come in from the back entrance, stood gallantly as Aizen stared the three men down from his seat. The brunet was absolutely furious as his reiatsu flared dangerously, hardly fazing the soutaichou and his subordinate. Jyuushirou however, flinched slightly, turning a burning glare on the larger man.

Before them, Yamamoto stomped his cane and opened his eyes to stare at Aizen, the tired orbs flicking to the right as he caught sight of Shunsui walking in with Ichimaru and Kira on either side, a sour look on the captain's face and a frightened one on the boy's.

"This is to be heard by all of you," He began. "I want no more argument on this topic after I have made my final decision. I will not report this to the Central 46 because it is not a political affair but rather a personal one and as such, is not deemed worthy of being written down. Is that understood? Nothing spoken here leaves this room."

The smugness on Aizen's face irritated the eldest shinigami and he strode up to the chair and snorted angrily, betraying his age with the power he emanated.

"Is something funny about this situation, Sousuke?" He asked with slight malice, using his former student's given name on purpose, to put them on a similar level and take the younger man's ego down a notch. "You will not be so amused when I hand down my punishment."

The younger form shifted slightly and glanced from man to man, lingering on Gin's pained face and Kira's knees as they shook, nearly imperceptible but noticeable because of how still he usually stood.

"Whatever could you dole out that would actually frighten me, Genryuusai-dono? I'm a captain of the highest class after-"

"Ichimaru Gin is no longer a member of your division."

Aizen blinked and held back a feral growl, lifting his eyes from the old man's to gaze upon his young vice captain, Gin's head turned so he wouldn't have to look back. Kyouraku stood behind the pair to make sure neither of them came to harm and Jyuushirou as well, stood before them, between the enraged brunet and his former subordinate.

"You can't do that." He hissed through teeth clenched tightly enough to ache his jaw. Never had he been so humiliated. "Gin is my responsibility, as is Kira."

"Ichimaru is now a captain of his own squad."

The silver haired shinigami turned his head violently enough to hear a pop in his neck, ignoring the slight spasm of pain to stare at the bespectacled man, afraid for his life but even more worried about his young subordinate. Of course! What was Kira to do now? He couldn't be left with Aizen! He'd be killed for sure!

"And Izuru's comin' with me, Sousuke." Came Ichimaru's weak reply, all eyes turning on him as he wound an arm around the blond's waist possessively. "I'm not leavin' him behind."

"His papers suggest a skilled individual." The captain commander conceded. "He is far from perfect however, and you will have to teach him properly, Ichimaru. I am not giving you this opportunity to repeat your captain's mistakes. As a man of high standing, you must rein in your demands as well as your ego."

"Hai, Genryuusai-dono. I'll teach him what he needs to know and I won't be as...strict as Sousuke was."

"I will have the other division's notified of this but it too will be kept secret between them. The current third division captain will step down at my suggestion and there will be no more said of it. From your lower ranks, Sousuke, choose a new fukutaichou. There are many worthy candidates within the division. Of that, I'm certain."

The matter nearly settled, Ukitake calmed down slightly, giving a small smile to Kyouraku as he moved out from between Aizen and Gin, feeling as if he had done the right thing in the end. He bowed politely as the first squad captain left with his vice captain, both men disappearing from sight and leaving the five men to bicker amongst themselves if it came down to that.

A light chuckle had Jyuushirou's hackles rising and he turned again to glare defiantly at his former friend, the brunet's arrogance still preceding him as he got to his feet, quickly turning his back in a mild gesture of defeat. Gin's voice carried in the sparsely decorated room, causing Izuru to shiver until the warm arm around his middle tightened somewhat.

"I'm goin', Sousuke. Izuru'n I have to pack our stuff up before we move into the third. Kyouraku-taichou's gonna come help us."

It was meant to be a goodbye, a cold, heartless way of saying it if ever Aizen had heard one, usually accustomed to Ichimaru's cheerful exits. He waved a hand noncommittally and remained turned, refusing to gaze upon his young lover and his backstabbing friends. Shunsui could not have cared less and he smiled warmly as he was led out into the hall and towards the barracks, doing his part after having informed Ichimaru of the changes on the short trip from Kira's chambers. It wasn't going to be a silent night. He knew that much.

"Wipe the smirk off of your face, Sousuke. You've been officially reprimanded by the Soutaichou! You should be attempting to mend your ways or at least account for them! How can you just stand there and laugh?"

The man Ukitake once knew on a deep, personal level turned and smiled broadly, his 'cheerful face', the one Jyuushirou thought resembled a mask.

"He was my fukutaichou, Ukitake. I loved him dearly."

"You used him. Abused your power to destroy him in the most deviant of ways. How can you call that love?"

Aizen's smile widened and he gently pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, remaining composed even though his desire to simply end the thirteenth captain's life ached deeply within him. Oneupmanship was a game they had played in the academy when they were just boys. There had been five of them in total who played and it inevitably seemed as if Jyuushirou always got the wet end of the rope.

"Even if he never returned my love in the ways I enjoy the most, it was still more than what you've enjoyed with your own vice captain, ne? Kaien was never as eager and willing as Gin was."

"This game ended when we became grown men, Sousuke."

"The game never ends, _Ukitake_!" He refused to be polite and speak in friendly terms as the white haired shinigami did. "It ends when your pride allows you to see the conclusion!"

"Is that what this is about?" Ukitake hollered, shocked by the depth in his own voice as it echoed back. "My pride? Are you still so petty? My pride is an inherited trait! I don't need to abuse my subordinates in order to feel good about myself!"

His words nearly caused Aizen to snap, his hands closing into fists as he turned away fully for the last time, quickly walking towards the rear entrance of the large room, where Ukitake had entered from when the confrontation began. Already, the wheels were turning in his head, vainly trying to conjure a plan to return his spite upon the sickly captain and his betraying comrades.

As Ukitake watched him leave while turning to go himself, he turned his head just as Aizen peered over his shoulder, unseen to the white haired swordsman. The grin was gone and replacing it, was a sour frown that belied his love for his position, his duty, his homeland.

It was a frown of contempt. One of absolute malice.

The visage of Soul Society's greatest liar.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Warnings: Non-con, yaoi, language, angst, mind fuckage, Ukitake angst. I'll say OOC Gin, but who knows, maybe he actually does some of these things in private.

Pairing(s): AizenGin, unresolved UkitakeKaien.

Notes: This will be the final chapter. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and supporters for sticking by me during this crazy trip. Especially those who supported my odd pairings and even encouraged me to write more based upon them. I luff j00 all so much.

--------------------------------

"Can ya move it over there, Izuru?" The silver haired shinigami asked from his plush divan, the piece of furniture he specifically asked for when redecorating his new office. "Right there!"

He hopped to his feet and gave the small side table a little nudge, putting it _just_ where he wanted it, turning to smile brightly at the blond. The boy returned it shyly and went back to bustling about with the various boxes and inventory containers the former captain had left behind. The other man had been a good captain to the squad but he left without complaint once the soutaichou had asked him to step down.

The ever present threat of a possible problem haunted Kira but instead of festering over it, he chose to serve his new captain to the best of his ability and perform his fukutaichou duties accordingly. The nightly visits the silver haired shinigami made to the division barracks caused him to take up residence in a private home but oddly enough, the rent was paid for by the division and nothing Kira did could get him an explanation. After the first argument, which had ended with both captain and vice captain asleep in the same bed, the fact was never brought up again.

Kira was happy to be able to serve his captain as the elder man commanded in relative privacy, which cut down his embarrassment quite a bit. Renji had taken to teasing him each time he saw the small bruises lining the blond's neck and collarbone. Izuru could do naught but blush and stammer an excuse.

It was still taboo after all, for him to be engaging sexually with his captain. He was sure it was still wrong in everyone's eyes but after being taught it and seeing his former captain doing it to Gin, he could only assume that it was somewhat normal behaviour.

Ichimaru was happy to visit his fukutaichou as often as he pleased and wallowed in the job of marking the boy, thrilled when the marks were seen, admired and commented upon.

Though he loathed the fact that his lover's brash friend assumed it was a_ woman_ doing all the marking.

-------------------------------

Unnerved by the fact that his utmost desire, to love and be loved in return by his young vice captain, had been spoken of so badly, Ukitake frowned in the darkness of his bedroom, the heavy blinds drawn tightly to shut out the bright midday sun. His head ached from a vicious migraine and despite the tea he had consumed and the warmth of his bed, he couldn't shake it.

A knock at his door shook him from the broody reverie he had placed himself into, dark chocolate eyes lifting just enough to peer at the wooden object as if it were an enemy and not just an innate object.

"Come in." He spoke softly, following it with a heavy cough that ached his head terribly.

The bright face of Jyuushirou's fukutaichou appeared in the doorway and stepping to the window, the man swiped the curtains out of the way, filling the room with irritatingly bright sunshine. He turned around and continued to smile, his hands fidgeting with the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"What is it, Kaien? Do you have something to say or did you only come here to increase the tempo of my headache?"

"Are ya okay, Taichou? Besides the headache, I mean."

Ukitake blinked, still amazed by how empathic his vice captain seemed to be. Like the vigilant fourth and fifth seats in his division, Kaien always seemed to know when something was wrong. Tossing his hair a bit to settle it back over his shoulders, Jyuushirou straightened his yukata and coughed lightly into his curled fist, the lack of blood making him feel slightly better.

"I'm fine, Kaien."

"I don't mean health wise. How are ya dealin' with Ichimaru-taichou's stuff? I uh...heard ya talkin' to Kyouraku-taichou about it this mornin'."

A deep seated sigh issued from the aged shinigami and he sat down on one of his plush chairs carefully, crossing his legs demurely and smiling as the other moved to kneel at his feet, close enough to touch but distant enough to be proper.

"I'm glad that Ichimaru is away from Sousuke, Kaien. The corruption should cease now. Shunsui agrees with me but he's promised to watch over Kira as much as he can. I'm more worried for him now, because he's at the low end of the spectrum. As my concern had been for Ichimaru, during his time as fukutaichou."

"And what about Kira now though? I've been kinda worried about him since I heard what was goin' on between him and his captain."

"Kira-kun will be fine. Ichimaru will be a good captain and I'm sure that without Sousuke's instruction, he'll lead his division as he wishes and will lead the life he always wanted."

The brave Shiba scratched at the back of his head and yawned out loud, a normal reaction from him when he deemed any of his captain's news too boring to put up with. Ukitake clucked his tongue and was rewarded by a naughty little wink, followed by a face full of black uniform as Kaien got to his feet, padded over and cuddled the elder man into a tight hug.

"You're too sweet, Taichou. Ya believe in people more than ya should, but I guess it's all right. 'Long as no one's bein' hurt anymore."

"I think we've seen the end of these problems, Kaien. Don't worry."

Bowing slightly, the firebrand fukutaichou turned and made as if to leave, ignoring the pulled curtains and rapping twice on the door jamb, a habit brought on by countless generations teaching their offspring about childish superstitions.

"I hope so. I saw Kira in the gardens yesterday and he sure looked happy. He was smilin' and carryin' on with those friends of his."

"Hinamori-kun and Abarai-kun?"

"Yeah, that's them. I didn't see any marks on him, though the red haired guy sure had a lot of cuts and bruises."

"Abarai-kun was recently transferred to the eleventh squad and Hinamori-kun is up for the position of fifth squad fukutaichou."

"Serious? Betcha he's bein' messed up by Zaraki-taichou." Kaien said incredulously. "And Aizen-taichou's gonna replace Ichimaru-taichou that fast?"

"It seems that way. Though I doubt Ichimaru knows about it yet. It's not exactly common knowledge."

Ukitake gave his subordinate a pointed look and saluting, the younger man nodded, grinning from ear to ear as he turned and disappeared out the door, eager to get on with his day and sensing that the end of their conversation was imminent.

"I getcha, Taichou! I'll keep it a secret if that's what it's supposed to be!"

The ill captain rolled his eyes and returned to his horizontal position, turning onto his side to avoid the shaft of light that brushed over his body, the specks of dust in the room dancing in the spotlight as prettily as flakes of gold in an expensive bottle of sake.

"It'll never stay a secret as long as you speak that loudly, Kaien. Some days I wonder why I bother..."

-----------------------------------

A week later, a week without any incidents to speak of, Gin found himself walking in the deserted streets of Seireitei, wandering the walled paths with a bright grin on his face and his arms tucked into his sleeves. He had long since gotten used to walking with his eyes closed and he missed every obstruction that he came upon, as if using a sixth sense only he had knowledge of. The fifth corner he had taken, by his account and Ichimaru had never been very good with his maths, brought him face to face with his former captain, the bespectacled brunet glaring dangerously, using his superior height as a weapon against the shorter shinigami.

The silver haired swordsman backed up a few paces and as if nothing had happened, continued on around the larger man, treating him as an obstacle still but leaking a noticeable amount of frightened reiatsu. The dirt behind him was scuffed as Aizen turned, speaking loud enough to be heard but keeping his voice low enough so that it wouldn't carry on the breeze.

"How dare you turn away from me, Gin." He hissed. "Don't forget how much I've done for you over the years. You have no right to shun me as if I'm simply a piece of garbage beneath your feet."

Gin stopped and turned to peer over his shoulder, his arms falling to his sides, revealing shaking hands that just poked out of the long sleeves. His eyebrows were furrowed and his smile had faded, showing just how upset he was over the sudden situation.

"I'm not shunnin' ya, Sousuke."

"Lies."

"I'm not lyin'!" He cried out. "I'm not supposed to talk to ya personally anymore. Least not when we're alone."

The elder man moved quickly and had Gin around the throat before he could react, breathing heavily against the back of his head while his hands held the slimmer form tightly. Ichimaru whimpered from the forceful grasp and tried to struggle, too defiant to ask to be let go. It was the fight Aizen wanted and he moaned openly, immediately moving into flash step and reappearing in his private squad chambers, a hand clamped over Gin's mouth while the other sought out the thick rope he kept in one of his many drawers.

Ichimaru forgot to keep his eyes closed for a moment and red orbs caught sight of the light but infinitely durable rope, an item he knew all too well from his early days under Aizen's tutelage. He looked away and shut out the light with tightly clenched eyes, his breath coming fast as his chest heaved from the force of it. The pillows under his head smelled of the elder shinigami and he blushed slightly as his cock twitched with sudden unwanted desire.

"You know what's in store for you, don't you, Gin? I've told you numerous times how much I loathe betrayal."

"But, Sou-"

"Quiet! Now, undress and hold your arms out in front of you."

The smaller form obeyed without question and through a light sob, shifted his hands before himself and held the wrists together after disrobing and held his breath as the ligature was tightened enough to make his fingers tingle. He felt Aizen's weight leave the bed and clothes fell to the floor in soft swishes, a warm set of hands taking him by the ankles and parting his legs, exposing him.

"You've gained a little bit of weight, I see. It looks good on you."

He punctuated his sentence with a sharp smack to Ichimaru's thighs, giving each one its turn and noticing how the skin barely changed colour from its normal pale hue. The shaking form barely moved as he was slapped, as if he had become used to it at some point in time.

Chuckling, the brunet swordsman let Gin's legs go and climbed up onto the high pallet, parting the warm thighs with his knees and lowering down onto his hands, the wide palms flat against the covers on either side of Ichimaru's head, successfully keeping the other's arms above him as well. Feeling the press of his lover's reiatsu, Gin cowered even more, burying his face in the soft pillows, suddenly arrested from his endeavor by a harsh hand gripping his hair and tugging his head back into a forward facing position, his fingers itching to slap the man away but he knew it would be a worthless effort.

"You won't hide from me ever again, Gin. I won't allow it." His voice was barely a whisper now but it retained its deep tone, more of a threatening growl than a true whisper.

"I wasn't hidin', Sousuke..."

"Then what were you doing?"

The larger shinigami grunted deeply as he ground his groin against Ichimaru's, purposely writhing against him to both arouse and humiliate him. The third captain gave a single whimper and caught himself doing it, barely sucking the sound back into himself before he arched sharply and dug his fingernails into the pillows, tearing the soft material and grimacing in agony.

Aizen grinned down at his pained toy and shifted his hips, savouring Gin's stressed inhalations. Delightful, he though. Utterly delightful. Not a sound like it in the world.

"Does Kira-kun whimper like this when you take him, Gin? Does he grip you as tightly or arouse you beyond your peak as quickly?"

As if the very notion of raping his former vice captain was his source of excitement, the elder man gritted his teeth and began to fuck Ichimaru violently, leaning down enough to nuzzle at the pale swordsman's bared throat, sharp bites leaving marks that would bruise quickly and fade slowly.

When the devious captain finally released, stroking himself and smattering the other's chest and belly with the warm cream, he laughed. It was a deep chuckle at first but it became more of a sinister sound by the time Gin had rolled onto his side to open his eyes for a moment, staring at the fluffed pillows.

"You may run your division as you see fit and your men may see you as a leader, but to me, Gin, you're only a toy. I could kill you as easily as I fuck you. Do you know why I haven't yet?"

The quietly sobbing shinigami sniffled and silenced himself, wiping his eyes with the backs of his still-bound hands. His back was to the other nude form, the scent of sex and the heated press of strong reiatsu filling the air.

"...no."

"Because I need you. I've got future plans that involve you."

Ichimaru lifted his head and stared at the elder man, his eyes slitted open just the slightest bit, giving him a vaguely curious look, recovered from his previous shock because of the demand Aizen forced upon him so often. To lie and allow yourself to brood was useless. To sit up and accept your fate was the move of a noble man.

"Plans, Sousuke? What're ya plannin'?"

Gin cringed when Aizen approached him, his hands held up before him to ward off any sudden attack as much as he could. He clamped his eyes shut as he prepared for a blow to the face, blinking owlishly when he recei9ved a light kiss on the cheek and whispered words in his ear, his resolve melting again over the elder taichou's sudden loving demeanor.

"Absolution. Vindication. Exoneration. They all mean the same thing."

He smiled at the other's somewhat confused face and cupped the delicate jaw in both hands, rubbing his thumbs over the man's warm cheeks.

"Freedom from Soul Society, Gin. It won't be long now."


End file.
